The Chaos Hunter
by theneo
Summary: It is the start of the second semester of Beacon and deep-ground is working with the White Fang. What will happen to the teams when the darkest part of Surges past comes to finish what they started. Has the White Fang made the right chose and working with them and who survived the collapse of the ff dimension and what else is waiting to come out and help Surge out?
1. Chapter 1 the Chaos Hunter

Chaos hunter

year 2014P.D (post Dust war)

it was a nice relaxing night for Glynda Goodwitch After returning home After hunting down grim in The emerald forest a few hours ago is in her living room drinking wine while watching TV. While outside of her house as a portal of green lines known as the opened up to beautiful young with sim long blond hair flowing behind her carrying a small bundle of a blanket with a baby that jet red hair and faint glowing baby blue eyes walking towards Glynda's house to leave him in her care and to finish of a war the has lasted for 5 years in gaia his ex home dimension that has ended up getting destroyed by the collision of the original chaos and omega. As she left him at the doorstep against the wall she left two shottanas and two triple barrel revolvers. The young woman the neatly put a letter with in the blanket and proceeded to ring the bell but with in a second she shed a tear. "who the hell would at my house at fucking time of night?" glynda asked herself as she went to check who it was but found no one at the door she looked for the person who rang her bell but found no one was there "Wrong house.". As she was about to close her door she heard a baby crying and looked down to the front porch floor and saw a baby within a blanket and the walls are some odd looking weapons. As she got closer to see the the baby she found a letter with in the as she went inside she used her aura manipulation semblance to bring in the weapons as the baby kept on crying her motherly instincts kicked in and she began to soothe the infant back in to a peaceful sleep. When the baby fell asleep she got the letter from blanket she then went to read it outloud." Dear Glynda Goodwitch I am sorry to disrupt you but i beg you to take in this baby boy he has no family from where he came from and needs someone to raise him so i choose you his name is Surge Valentine he is 6months old and is the bearer of aa being known as Chaos he is the only one that can go up against the current bearer of Omega and do not worry because he has Chaos within him so he will always be healthy and strong. From Minerva. Well whoever she is she was scared for the baby and I can not give him to an orphanage because she is asking me to take him in as my own child so i might as will."

17 years later.

Surge Valentine Goodwitch the Younger brother of Vincent Valentine and the survivor of the gaia dimension is sitting down on a bench listening to music during his free period right in front Professor Qrow Roses room . Surge always wears a long red,black,white trench coat that touches the floor and the colors fade without showing the other colors, the interior he is wearing a dragon skull that looks like it has been shattered but it is like the shattered moon fading in or out byway the it looks, wearing light grey cargo pants with removable gun holsters made for cerberus, on his feet he has military boots that are lightweight but 10x more bullet proof along with his cloths the are flexible, and on his back he carries devastator duel shottanas which is a shogun katana hybrids with custom clips with minishells that rest silently on his ammo belt. the Revolver rounds rested in his coat and cargo pants pockets. As he was about to fall asleep he heard a door open and out came Qrow Rose Ruby and Yangs uncle "Ah there you are Surge i was about to go look for you i need your help I was about to demonstrate to the class on how to defeat Armors but i seem to have sprained my ankle while warming up and i hate to give to class bookwork so can you show the class on how to defeat them if you do not mind?" Qrow asked knowing that Surge has 3 Advanced classes since he is the type to learn enough information and use it no matter what but never combat class since he works for a multi government PMC company which gives him on the field experience the name of the company is known as Chaser to them and to the people that do not know kim he is called Phantom because one moment he is in front of you the next he is going." Sure thing Prof Qrow i will gladly help you out." as they entered the room you can see that it is built to withstand a fight no matter what and still look like a classroom at the same time " Class as you know today I was going that demonstrate on how to defeat Armors but due to an accident and I was about to give you bookwork." as he said the he received sighs of disappointment. " But do not feel sad just yet for Fourth Year Surge Valentine-Goodwitch has volunteered to demonstrate in my place so Ruby if you would." as Qrow said that Ruby wearing her mothers hood which turn red mustersly 2 years ago pulled a lever the brought down a Dust infused cage on to the arena floor. There you go uncle Qrow." Ruby said in a cheerful voice as she waited for her child hood friend to get ready. As surge got into his battle stance which is a mixed martial arts that is meant to be used for defensive and offensive and redesigned to use revolvers to be very deadly." Hello 2nd years as you know I will show you and explain to you on how to defeat Armors so please be quiet, pay attention, and listen to me explaining thank you." At that moment three Armors came out of a gate at the other end of the arena and attacked surge at the same time but surge did a speed dodge to get out of the way . " Ok to defeat Armor class grim you must destroy the blood seal or disfigure it to the point where it will not work that is located underneath the chestplate. As he said that he fired cerberus at the back of the axe and hammer wielding Armors legs to slow them down then devastator to the chestplate of the sword Armor the weak it. "As you just saw it is best to slow them down so you can get the upper hand on them at all time and weak the chestplate so you can have less of a hassle to get the blood seal exposed." after that he went in to cut the weakened chestplate apart to get a clean shot on the seal then he used cerberus's machine gun mode to disfigure the seal and the he quickly reload a fresh clip and did the same to the other two. " Impressive demonstration and have the best of luck be with you Surge at Beacon." Qrow said with all honesty to him. " Thank you Prof and your welcome." replied Surge as he walk towards the door only to stoped by Ruby. I can not believe that you and Yang are going to Beacon and i have to wait two more years." Ruby whined "Hey Ruby do not whine if you keep up the good work you will be there with us sooner than anyone else that and your quit deadly with crescent rose if i do say so myself so stay strong red riding hood. stay strong." surge finished saying as he ruffled her hair. As surge lift the Signal which is last time doing and ran home to take a shower and relax he received a call from his other childhood friend Yang. "Surge my man how you doin?" she asked "Fine a bit tired since did a demonstration for prof Qrow's class for him since he sprained his ankle but fine none the less why?" Surge asked as he made a leap of faith on to a roof which always consisted with his short cut in vale for some good reason. "I justed wanted to invite you to a little grad party over at the seventh heaven cafe along with some friends you in?". sure why not just let take woh a shower first then I will be on my way." surge said after nearly missing his house. " All right Surge see you with in 2 hours and be careful the last that happened to you jumped right in to power cables and scared us all even your mom and yet we do not know how you lived ok." Yang said after hear him land after doing a backflip off the side of a building. "Alright Yang I will be more careful bye." After surge hung up he began walking up the stair as he opened the door he got a surprise welcome home from Kyuubi his pet fox he got 1 year ago. " Hey girl I missed you to let me get your dinner ready then let me take a bathe after wards we are got out ok." As surge said that She jumped and yipped for joy for a t bone steak after that was said and done surge went up stair to take a bath and change. As he finished changing to go he found his mom in the living room watching the news. " Hey Surge did you feed Kyuubi if not you better do it now?". Glynda said as she heard her own son once she saw him came down into the living room. " I already feed her and i am taking her out to the seventh heaven cafe with me so she can get some exercise on the way there and back the reason why is because Yang invited me that and the owners like when I bring her with me ok?" Surge said while put Kyuubi's collar and leash on. " Alright honey just make sure to come home you have to go back to being active tomorrow alright" Glynda said understanding that it might be a celebration party for him, yang and there friends plus they really love see the fox." Thanks mom I'll be be back soon. he said as Kyuubi and Surge head to the front door while getting the house key and the his wallet on the way out. As they got out Kyuubi started stretching so she does not pull a muscle on the way to the cafe. " Come on girl we got half an hour to get there so we might make in time if we go full speed so are you ready?" he asked Her as she gave a nod of acknowledgment as they sped down the sidewalk while avoiding people along the way and made it just in time to see Yang pull into the parking lot. " Hey yang looks like we made here at the same time wheres the rest of the gang anyways?" Surge said after he finished getting his breath. "They just arrived a few minutes be for us and waiting for us you know how they are always being early no matter what hey Kyuubi are you hoping you get to came with us to beacon so you don't feel lonely girl?" Yang said as she smothered the red fox. As they walked in they found Lightning, Serah , Hope, Vanille, Fang , and Snow waiting for them sitting close to the jukebox " Hey guys We're over her and we saved seats for you three i guessed Kyuubi wanted to come over that and the owners love her." Hope said as he heard the fox walk up to the group. " So surge how do you want to be on your team at beacon anyways?" Lightning asked. "You know me Light as long as they are reliably and helpful in combat and not an asshole i am good."

Meanwhile at the white castle

The famed Weiss Schnee is walking around bored with nothing to do after just avoid her grandfathers stupid idea of trying to get her married off to some she. " Miss Schenss you have a guest waiting for in the lobby." the butler said with a smile on his face. Alright but if it is an ashole that is being told what do I will castrate him out of here myself." She said enraged right before she saw a David standing right in front of her wear his armor then kissed him on the lips.

"Excuse us are we interrupting anything if we are we can just wait?" said an unknown female with red hair and green eyes right beside her is a guy with a buzz cut but very quiet and serious. "Oh sorry guys Weiss theis two are my friends the red head is Carolina Church, and the buzz cut one is is Manie Ranger we met after a mission over in atlas last year and we are go to Beacon together. David said with a smile." Wash what do you mean by that?" Weiss asked confused. "What he means is that we are all going to beacon and do not worry about the white fang we can take care of ourselves snow white" Manie Said as he showed a rare smile. "Well since we are going to be here for three months you might as know our nicknames Manis is Meta. and I am known as the cayn Ghost we have a friend who lives in in Vale and He is Known as Phantom so Manie do you think he is going to be at Beacon too?" Carolina asked the last part to him.

3 Months Later

As Surge got back home he Double checked his ammo to make sure he has his everything."Ok Then lets see 300 fire bullets, 300 ice bullets, and 300 lightning bullets both revolver and costume shell that looks good enough to me." he said just in time to hear his mom slam the front door and startled Kyuubi who was sleeping. " Hey mom what go you so worried all of the sudden?" Surge asked once he got down stairs. " Turn the TV on and watch the news." GLynda said through the pellow. As he turned the TV on and watched the news what caught him off guard was that Ruby tried to stop a dust robbery that Roman Torchwick did and got away."Well that is surprising that Ruby did that." He said with an amused smile on his face. " So how much trouble is she in?" Surge asked. " None really Prof Ozpin even let her to beacon she going tomorrow." Glynda said stilled worried. "Mom i know what you're thinking she is not ready yet but she has patently talent i her even if we see it or not and yes i am worried as much as you are for her after summer died and you know why I became a Chase but I will get Roman." He said with determination hoping that one day he will throw him behind bars. "Oh and Surge Ozpin is going to let you have Kyuubi at Beacon Ok." She said with happiness knowing that the fox won't be lonely anymore. "Thanks mom telling me that." Surge said. "Go to bed Surge you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow you too Kyuubi." She said getting a nod of confirmation from the fox and a salute for Surge.


	2. Chapter 2 The shining Beacon

Chapter 2 the shining Beacon

As Surge looked outside of the airships window looking down at Vale he could not help but think back at what happened an hour ago. Thats when Kyuubi gave him a worried look and nudged his head to get his attention while curled around his neck like a scruff. " what is it girl?"He asked looking at the fox." Oh I see it's the girl with ebony black hair with mazemerising amber eyes she was so scared as if she was being hunted down for some reason that she only knows why." Surge said remembering when they bumped in the each other and she fell.

1 hour before.

"Well Kyuubi this is it for the both of us we'll be at Beacon for four years so we might as get used to it huh gir?" Surge asked the distracted fox. "Hey girl what got you.." Surge said just before he got interupted and found himself look at the most beautiful girl he has found in his life. "Sorry about that miss was talking to my pet fox." Surge said after regaining his comprise after look at the mysteries girl. "No it is my fault that I ran into you since I was in rush hoping not to be late for the airship bye." Said the black bow wareing girl.

Present time

" Hey surge are in there hello?" said the blonde busty brawler who had Ruby right be side her. " Oh sorry Yang I was looking out side to ship and got lost on how pretty vale looks from this view." Surge replied ." Ruby here is worried about being the Bees knee and she just want's to be normal knees instead" Yang said. " Hey Ruby what did your uncle say to you after he found out about what happened last night?" He said out of curiosity right when Kyuubi went back to sleep. "Yeah he did He was mad at me for what I did he said and I quote' hey could you do something so dangerous like that you could have gotten yourself killed but you did what your mother would have and for the no sweets.' so yeah he was mad but happy that I gotten into Beacon." Ruby said scratching the back of her head. "Well I'm just happy to know you are alright." Surge said ruffling her hair abit. "Well the view does look good."yang said. " Maybe not for everyone." Surge said looking at a blonde boy throwing up." Eww Yang you got puke all over Your shoes." Ruby said grossed out when she decided to look down at the floor " Eww gross gross get off get off." Yang kept on saying as she started flicking vomit off her shoes and some of it land on his coat and Kyuubi. "Watch it Yang my coat is not vomit proof and now i have to wash Kyuubi fur and hope to dust i do not clog the pipes on the ship." After cleaning the puke off his coat and Kyuubi's' fur when someone started to breath on her and somewhat and on surge his neck. " Hey can I help you with some?" Surge asked a little confused at the red head. "OH the fox is so cute and her fur match my hair color that is so cool but not as cool as sloths that am I right?" Asked the hyperactive redhead who came out of nowhere. "Um they are great I guess." he said trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. "Hey do you want to see my giant hammer it also make things go boom." She said and right before Surge could answer she pull out a giant as hellhammer that looked like it can fold into a grenade to launcher. "You do know that we can not have our weapons out right?" Ruby asked walking up to Surge. Thats when a boy with black hair and pick strike in it came to them while wearing a green like kimonko and gray pants and black shoes walked up to them. : Noria what are you doing with your weapon you it has to be holstered until we get to boy said telling Nora put her weapon up. "Oh come on Ren this guy asked me to show him Magnhild so i showed him." The now name Nora said to the boy Ren. " that is bullcrap I said nothing I just got out of the bathroom after cleaning my pet fox who is still asleep and my coat then she came out of nowhere made a complement to Kyuubi about her fur than something a boe clothes finally pull out her weapon ok." Surge said somewhat offended. "Don't worry she normally like that the names Lin Ren She is Nora Valkyrie she is looks to hyperactive than normal?" Surge said with Ruby trying to figure out where Nora keeps her weapon. "Oh this is her normal self and let me tell you something last time she was too hyperactive a janitor ended up having therapy and I still have nightmares." Ren said with a shiver "I feel bad for you by the way the name Surge Valentine, the fox that is wrapped around my neck is Kyuubi, and little red here is Ruby Rose." he said. "Len Rin well i got to go and stop Nora bye." As Ren left Yang came up to them wondering what just happened. " So mind telling what is going on here" She asked. "I have no idea what just happened." Ruby answered. "Ok than i do not know what that means." Yang Said

At the air docks of Beacon

As everyone started getting of the airships and Kyuubi got a the ground and started walk with the trio of friends Ruby went into her chidi mode just by looking at all the different weapons beacon students have with them. "Oh oh thee girl has a fire sword, and that boy has a lightning staff." Ruby said pointing out the different weapons right in front of here. "Hey Ruby you're not tired of Crescent Rose now are you?" Asked Surge out of curiosity with the fox giving a Ruby and glance with a questioning look at the same time. "No of course not it is just that I like see new weapons they are like an extinction of our souls." She said while hugging her scythe rifle hybrid weapon "Well that is why you are here so you can get out of your shell and get to know new people Ruby besides us two." Yang said. Hey guys i am going to go ask someone for directions ok I'll come look for you Ruby and yang i will send a text ok." Surge said walking of. " Alright Surge." both of them said" SO yang do you to look around beacon with me?" Ruby asked. "Well the thing is my friends are already here bye." Yang said right when they arrived left A dizzy Ruby to crash into some and after a while an explosion was heard. As surge continued to look for a staff member so he can get direction's he found none other than prof Port with the same old mustache beard combo. Hey there Prof Port it is good to see. Surge said to him. "Ah if it is young Mr goodwitch here at Beacon as a student ah the memories it was like yesterday when your mom first brought here as a infant." Prof Port said. " Prof Port I was wondering do you know where the First years are supposed to meet?" He asked. " Why yes I do the assembly hall for the the first part of the initiation my boy which starts in half an hour you better hurry and remember stay vigilant." Port said. "thanks profs and i guess you know my pet fox is staying with me right?". Surge asked guessing Prof port was going to ask it. why yes Surge every Prof know she is staying here so there is no need to worry." He said. Thanks Prof and see you later.

At the assembly hall

As Surge made in time with Ruby in tow and the fox was back at favorite resting spot they found Yang waving her hands which got their attention. "Hey guys how did everything go?"Yang asked. well every teacher knows about Kyuubi so that good for me." Surge said before the speech began. After the speech finished Ruby final said what happened to her right after Yaang left her and Surge walked off. "I blew up" Ruby said looking down embarrassed, Than all of the sudden Weiss and her boyfriend come their way. " You you're the one that blew me up!" She said which scared RUby and she jumped in Surges Arms." That really happened." David said to Weiss. "That was you" Yang said to Ruby Well that explains the smell of smoke and the blast i heard." Surge said to both of them as still surprised that the fox was not startled not hiss at the white haired girl which still has him wondering. 'Why has no one noticed the fox around my neck yet' Surge asked himself in his head. " Hey do you what is going on?" He asked the boy in gray and yellow clothing. "the only thing I know is that I left here for a Few minutes to get directions and when I return all I found was a pissed off Weiss and scorch marks everywhere and she was ranting the only thing i picked and was a girl wearing a red hood buffoon and a black haired upstarter the names David Oscar by the way." David said. " the names Surge Valentine nice to meet you David." Surge said. "Why do you have a fox with you i just now noticed it?" David asked seeing the now woken up fox looking at him. "wow you're the first to ask that well shes my pet and because i am going to be here so she needs to be here also so i can take care of here that and she likes to go out for a walk by herself sometimes oh and her names Kyuubi." He said after introducing her to David. That is when They both heard Weiss started talking about the proper way to handle dust." Oh dust i better save you friend now see you later." He said as he started to drag his girlfriend away.

That night

"So what cha doing?" Yang asked now sporting wearing a yellow t-shirt with burn flower on and short shorts that are black. "writing a letter back to my friends at signal." Ruby answered wearing a black t-shirt with a red rose on it and pajama pants that have hearts on And why is that?" Yang asked back "Well i could not bring my fiends to beacon with me." Ruby said. " Ruby you can make new friends here like Ren, Nora, Jaune, and David." yang said. Well not Weiss she more like a negative friend, and the rest are pending." She said back to Yang Well Ruby if you try to be more social than you can make more friends." Surge said Wearing red sleeveless shirt with white trimmings and black pajama pants that have his shattered dragon skull logo on the sides with Kyuubi sleeping in his arms. Yeah what Surge said why not that girl over there by the lit candle." Yang said point at said girl who is reading a book. "Not her again Ruby said out loud while Surge mumbled it. SO they walked on over to her. " Hey there can I help you with something?" She asked. NO i just um want to know what you're name is that is all?" Ruby said Which caused Yang to face palm. "the names Blake Belladonna you are?" She asked "The names Ruby rose" Ruby answered. Well it nice to might. Blake said eyes never leaving her book. " My names Yan Xiao Long." Yang said. " My name is Surge Valentine -Goodwitch." He said with a calm friendly tone. Nice to meet you Surge." She said" Hey what is your book about anyways?" Ruby asked noticing the name of the book that is titled 'The rise of Chaos and the Fall of Omega.' wanting to know. The book is about two titans that are gods but different in size Omega is that of a giant that is disfigure and has wings that are angel like while Chaos has a human demon like appearance the size of humans but the are both powerful beyond imagination and the origin is unknown. But one day the roles switched Omega became the destroyer of lives and Chaos became the protector of lives and they fought till the end of the time right where they were at. And now they are somewhere else get ready for one more fight that will choose who will live and who will die." After blake said that it touched Ruby's heart "you know when I was a child my mom would always read to me before I went sleep and because of those stories i wanted to became a hunter and protect those who can't." Ruby said with a smile. As yang hugged RUby they goe the Weiss attention. Can you guys keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Weiss yelled quietly. Well see you in the morning blake and right before Surge walked off she blew the candles off. why is there still light on?" Weiss asked only to see in blink. "Sorry my semblance gives my more than one thing right now nightvision bye." Surge said to the creep out heiress


	3. Chapter 3 The first step

Chapter 3 The first step

As the morning sun came into view and the everybody had breakfast the locker room came to life with the student that have initiation getting ready. "So Ruby is there a reason why you're happy today?" Yang asked seeing her so happy. " Well today get to let my baby do all the talking today and no off that get out of your shell crap so now it is time to let Crescent Rose shine." Ruby said while stroking said weapon. "Ruby you do know this not about you and don't be too confident because that worries me for you ok?" Surge said while checking his ammo levels for his weapons than sharpening Devastator than waking up the fox which nobody has asked my about ready to be left with his mom. " Alright Surge I hear you and the same should said to you too?" She said back at him. "Hey yang when we get the to choose our teammates do you want to be mine?" She asked her sister. Well Ruby is it not better to work with people you do not know and get to know them and work together." Yang answered Ruby. Yang are you saying that you do not want to be on the same team with me?" She asked back. "Don't be ridici" "ulous" Jaune Said fishing what Yang said at the other side of the locker room. " Hey Maine do you we can find someone that has the same job as us today when we form teams?" Carolina asked her friend who is a Faunus bull that can take a beating and still look unharmed. Maybe if we get lucky and when the time comes." He said while he got his ammo ready for his brute shot as for Carolina she has a buel welds pistols and needlers that use dust as ammo. So Pyrrha who do you want on your team?" Weiss asked the redhead beside her . " I have no idea right now." She said "Weiss why do did you looked freaked out this morning when you looked at that jet redheaded boy anyways?" David asked his girlfriend. " Oh last night when i was go to sleep I saw a pair of faint glowing light go by me but it as his eyes as creep as it was he said it was his semblance that it has given him that faint glowing light in his eyes." Weiss said. "Well that sounds unique and creep so whats his name?" He asked her. I never got the chance to ask." She said. "Did you at least see a fox with him?" He asked back. "What fox i did not see one with him."She said Is his pet fox a ninja or and very quiet at times?" David said out of disbelief. As Surge and his Friends finished get Ready he found blake a bit lost so he decided to help her Hey Yang what's wrong with Surge?" Ruby asked her sister. I think he has a crush on Blake." Yang said. HEy blake are lost ?" Surge asked her. Yes I am can you help Surge?" She asked. "Sure just follow me." He said as they were about to move he noticed and faunus girl with rabbit ears being bullied by no other than Cardin winchester. "Hey Cardin why don't you just being mean to he." He said straight at him with a look that said 'you can never beat me so do not try to right now'. With Kyuubi still being unnoticed by the people around her besides Surge. " Well if it isn't Surge Valentine Why don't stop taking that holiday's name because it does not suit you emo look." Cardin said as he reached for his weapon. " Iw would not do that if i were because We are not in a battle arena which might get you expelled and you will be attacking Glynda Good Witch's son now that you kick you out a lot faster than you can say stay vigilant." Surge said with a smile knowing he got him beat. This is not over by a long shot you hear me." Cardin said as he walked off. "Hey are you alright?" Blake asked the girl who was giving them a stink eye look . "There's no need to worry we won't hurt ok." She said give her a reassuring smile. "Thanks for saving me Back there." The rabbit faunus said with a smile. "Don't worry about and plus has he always been picking on you?" Surge asked while giving her a pain reliever cream for her ears. "Yes Ever since Sanctum he has been my tormentor and thanks for the cream Surge and my Velvet Scarlatina by the way." she said. " Hey Velvet my names blake belladonna nice to meet you." Blake said introducing herself. As they followed Surge Velvet Finally saw a red fox walking with them to the cliff sides of Beacon. " Why is there a fox here anyways and do you guys hate faunus ?" Velvet asked which got Blake to look at said fox surprised that it went unnoticed by her. "Her name is Kyuubi she staying here with me and no i don't that faunus just to be honest with because i think they are just misguided and should be treat with respect and not like trash people like that I can not withstand." Surge said. Which got Blake happy with her being a cat faunus with a gentice mutation that prevents her from ageing. And the only thing that makes her stand out is her cat ears which are black out the outside with purple being inside. So why did you name her Kyuubi?" Blake asked out of curiosity. "If you look at her eyes out line you can see a nine." Surge said as they finally got to the cliff side. So blake and Velvet looked at the fox's eyes and saw the number nine LOoks like we are going to be launch into the emerald forest this year for the initiation. Surge said looking at the launchpads. "What do you mean by that Surge?"blake said taking her spot beside him. "What i mean is that we are going to be graded by our skills fight the grim on our way back here." He said just as everyone took their spots. "Hello First Years i Know that there has been a rumour about team picks today so will conform it yes you will pick your teammates today but it is different." Prof Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee. " The first person you come across you be your teammate for you time here at Beacon." As soon as he said that Rubys world was Shattered like nothing was there and it did not take Surges enhanced eyesight to see that one coming from a mile away. " Ok here is the objective there are relics in the emerald forest you must retrieve a pair from the ruins that is north from here and make it back safe and sound or you will die."Glynda said only scaring one student with the fox sitting right beside her laughing at the pour kid "Is there any questions?" Ozpinn asked." Yes how do land safely without hurt ourselves and without parachutes?" Jaune asked " Oh will you use your own landing strategy."Ozpin said. After that jaune felt like not asking more questions for they will bring bad news. So Surge to a Stance that looked like he was going to jump of a 20 story building and then he felt the gears get ready to launch him into the air and mouthed told you at Blake then smiled at his mom who returned it with the fox giving off a happy yelp at him which got Weiss attention before being launched and her boyfriend not to far behind. As they were in the a the crossed their weapons Weiss's Rapier and Washes assault rifle as the scene faded out Washes Crosshair logo and Weiss family logo were be side each other

I do not own FF7, FF13, and RWBY all right go to THe respective owners The only thing i do own is my OC. Till next.


	4. Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest

Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest

Surge glided down from the launch right when got into freefall mode and started looking for a high enough tree to land on. 'Will good thing I always parkour in the city a lot now where is the tallest tree?' He asked himself than he found one and landed doing a tuck and roll maneuver the lessen the pain from the land. Right after Surge landed he pulled out Cerberus and switched it to sniper form and scanned the area for grim and had the second one pointing the other just in case of a rear attack. Not to far away Blake used Gambol Shroud's katana blade that has a ribbon attached to it as a grappling hook and pulled herself to a near by tree branch. After She landed she used her faunus heritage and listed for anything the only things she picked up was Ruby saying Bridy no' and Pyrrha saying 'sorry' next was a thonk last was a 'thank you' from Jaune. As surge landed on the ground he heard rustling in the bush and enter his combat instinct and waited to see who it was if grimm filled with bullet if not weapons are holstered but at the ready just incase. As the sound stopped and the figure came into view he saw Washington with his gun out in the at the ready position. "Will looks like we are partner Surge." David said to him. Well it could be worse one of us could have been with Cardin Winchester." Surge said with hidden anger in his voice. I have no idea who he is but he sounds like an asshole." Wash said just in time for the both of them to kill a small pack of beowulf's that surrounded them. "you don't handle yourself look a new guy do you Surge?" He asked when they started walking back to the cliffsides. "no not really since my mom is Ozpin's assistant so pretty much she taught me to be ready at a moments notice so i don't get caught of guard easily." Surge said which stopped David in his tracks. " You mean to tell me that Glynda Goodwitch is your You two do not have the same hair color is it from your dads side of the family?" David said only to see Surge sad. "I am adopted I don't know my real parents at all and the only person close to a father figure for me is prof Ozpin really so you and that Weiss girl together?" He asked as they

continued walking. " So Surge are you and the blonde chick dating?" David asked. "no me and Yang are not dating we are just childhood friends and trust me own this one her puns are not funny no matter what." As the continued Surge stopped and pointed Cerberus at a dark patch of the forest waiting for whatever caused the noise to show itself. " Surge why did you stop I did not hear anything?" David asked wondering what has caught his partners attention without him hearing anything?" He asked as Surge still waited for what made the noise come into range of Cerberus in it sniper form. "I heard something down that way I have no idea what it is yet and to more clear my semblance has more than one perk I have enhanced eyesight good for long distance and night vision, enhanced strength, enhanced hearing which helps me stay alert no matter what, and enhanced stamina so do not get tired so quickly than normal hunters and huntress do." Surge Said relaxing more seeing that blake and yang started to come into his point of view. " Wow Surge you sure are jumpy today now are you?" Yang punned knowing too well that he is much more unique than anyone else on earned her a chirping noise out of nowhere Wow tough crowd." She said. Hey Yang so i guess that you and Blake are partners?" Surge asked "Yes." She said as her Blake, Surge, and David started walking. Hey any of you guys seen Weiss on the way?" He asked being a bit worried for her. You mean ice queen no not really are you two dating?" Blake asked noticing that Surge kept his hands close to his sides and from time to time look in different directions. "Wow Surge when Yang told me about you unique semblance keeps you alert no matter what."Blake said as they stopped when they got into a clearing so the can got some rest. " Yeah well it helps when I get into a some clam places in vale. " Surge said hiding a blush after hearing blake said that within his coats high collar with success from her complement. Hey guys i think I found a way down from the cliff we are on top off. " Yang Said which caused a baby Deathstalker to wake up. " Yang how many time do i have to tell not to yell because right now you guest woke up a Deathstalker thanks to your loud mouth." Surge said while loading his guns with Fire rounds and looking at his right from where the baby Deathstalker is coming from. "Surge what are you going on a bought there isa=on grimm in that direction?" Said offend by the complaint he he just said."What i mean is that there is a baby deathstalker head this way and hopefully the mother is not close by if it is close than karmas a bitch." Surge Said just in time for home to jump out of the way and land right where everyone else is at cornered. " Hey Surge do you have any fire rounds on because I think you can one shot it if you hit form the back?" David said as he reached for his gun. "Yeah I just finished lad my gun with it and good thing I have read up on them because I should kill from sliding underneath it wish me luck." Surge said sounding serious as he ran right at it so he can get the kill. As he ran Yang knew too well that Surge did the math in his head is putting it into they saw what Surge was doing they all thought one thing" Is he crazy" as he did a slde kick under the baby Deathstalker and shot right in the heart than grad its tail and chucked it the other way it came from. "That was the most craziest thing I've seen ever of all time." David said still stunned from what he just saw. "I have helped a prof back at Signal for a demonstration and took on 3 Armors head on no that's crazy. " Surge said while looking down a spotted a small lake that looked deep enough that they would live. Hey guys I found a small lake right below us it might be deep enough for us to serve the fall?" Surge said as he got there attention. "Are you sure Surge because if not we might as well start climbing down if not?" Blake said wondering if he is telling the truth or not. Well let me jump and if i am right and get out i will fire a round signaling that it is allright ok? He said get ready to do a leap of faith. " Go a head Surge you seem to be the expert getting around very easily." Yang said getting a confused look from blake wondering what she mean by that. What she means is that I parkour a lot i Vale even though I have a fenrr which i use from time to time when i feel lazy." After he said that he jumped of scaring his partner and Blake at the same time. As they waited for the sign blake asked Yang a question. "Hey Yang how come Surge always looks like he is looking at us?" Blake asked Oh it just something he does from time to time trust me when i saw that he kind of it a habit which is quite useful." After that was said they heard a gunshot so they guessed that it was safe to jump once they did it took them a few seconds tot they hit the lake a lived as they simed out they looked at Surge as he was sitting on a rock. "Hey yang can you dry us of?" Surge asked her which she returned with a nod and ignited her self which dried everyone near her. "Hey Surge i think i found the ruins that Ozpin was talking about." David said. Finally come on lets get what we came for guys." Surge said looking at the relics. " Hey blake what about this little pony?" Yang said grading a the black knight chess just shrugged like she said what ever. Surge went and picked a gold knight piece. Good enough for me Surge." David said looking at the knight piece. Hey blake, Surge did you hear a girl screaming?" Yang asked only to see them looking up at the sky for no reason What are you guys looking at Both Yang and David said still confused. Yang saw blake pointing up, Davids head was turn upwards. and what they saw was Rudy falling from the sky.

**Credits roll with this will be the day playing ending with everyone's logo right beside each other.**

Right after Surge killed the baby Deathstalker the mother saw what happened to its child and with a enraged roar it set out to kill the one kid with the multicolored coat to avenge its baby.

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoyed it i will try to keep it updated when i get the chance like i said I do not own RVB,FF7 Dirge Of Cerberus, and RWBY Only the oc Surge Valentine bye


	5. Chapter 5 Player sand pieces

Chapter 5 Players and Pieces

a Few hours before Ruby fell out of no where Ruby and Weiss made out of get killed by a pack of beowulf's. After their little fight Rudy accidentally chopped a tree that happened to have a Nevermores nest on top of it. After Carolina and Maine landed partnered up and started walking north Maine started to think they got lost. "Hey Carolina do you think that we are head in the right direction?" He asked looking behind them from time to time. " I am really not surge at the right now but if we get luck well be out of here a lot faster. She said just in time to look up and see Jaune fell right above them. "Was that the boy who threw up on the airship?" She asked Confused. Right before Maine could answer they saw Pyrrha run past them. If you two want to live run now!" She yelled at them. Once That was sid Maine looked back and saw two enraged Deathstalkers running straight at them."Hey Caroline we should run for it now?" Maine said sprinting the way the spartan girl went with Carolina right beside him. You are right on that on Maine." Carolina Said Firing her guns behind her when she get the chance.

Right now

As Ruby was seen falling to the ground below her Surge was going to jump and catch her only for Jaune the fly out of where and save by being flung into a tree "Did your little sister just fall out of the sky?" David Said being dumbstruck from what he just saw. And right before Yang could answer a ursa came out of the woods only to kill over from being struck by Nora who rolled over the back and Ren to catch up and out of breath. "Nora please do not do that ever again?" Ren said only to see an out line of where Nora was at and next she was at the ruins and picked up a black bishop singing 'i am queen of the castle'. "Did she just come in riding on top of a ursa?" Blake asked. And Right before Yang could answer that question they heard Weiss yelling at Ruby. " How could you Leave me up here all by myself?" She Yelled at RUby who got on the lower tree branch beneath her that still had the dazed Jaune While hanging on to the talan of the Nevermore . "I told you to Jump." Ruby Said back." She is going to fall by the look of her grip on that talan?" Surge Said looking up using the sniper scope of Cerberus's sniper form. Oh she will be fine. Ruby said looking at Surge."And now shes falling." Ren Said see Weiss loss her grip and fall down. After that was happening jaune jumped in and saved Weiss saying one of the most cheesiest lines that was ever said."Just dropping in?" HE said with a speechless Weiss with them i mid air. Than gravity took pace and slammed Jaune to the ground and Weiss fell on his back "My Hero." Weiss said geting of Jaune. "My back." Jaune said weakly " Well Yang you are now the second person that has bad jokes congrats." Surge said after face palming himself. "So what the Deathstalkers?" Maine Said looking at them. " Do not worry I got them." Ruby said than charged at them but what she did not see was the Nevermores feathers falling at her with one pinning her mother's cloak to the ground Which caused her to struggle trying to get it free. "Just loss the cape." David said only to get hit by the butt of Devastator to the back of the head. As that happened a white blur went past them and Weiss saved Ruby. What did I do Surge?" He asked only to get a disappointed look. That is what is left of her mother right after she died. Surge Said. "Oh well i guess that was heartless for me to say than." David said looking at the ground. As the girls got back Jaune saw that the Nevermore was curling around for another run. "Guys the Nevermores trying for another round." Jaune said get scared. "His right we have what we came for we should leave right now than just stand around and do nothing " Surge said as he saw Carolina get the other matching chess piece. "Run and live thats a plan I can get behind." As surge got to higher ground he saw that the ice keeping the two Deathstalkers was giving way "Come on guys the ice is not going to last long." Surge said with in front motioning for everyone to move. From the cliffside Glynda smiled as Surge was keeping a watchful eye out for everyone as the Carolina showed leadership with the help of her son be the lookout. "Is something Wrong?" Ozpin said looking at her. "No i am just glad my son found a team that came help him out in the near future." She said. As Surge and the rest got out of the woods they found the two Deathstalkers got free and started to catch up. ? Oh crap Run for it guys!" Surge yelled as he saw the Deathstalkers run at them. As they ran the never more that pearhead it self in front of them took flight and fire feathers at them again." Nora distract it ." Ren said as they ran for the ruins that are at the bottom of the cliffs. As everyone ran for the ruins Carolina, Maine, David, and Sure got hit by the other Deathstalker to the side.

Cue 'The Messenger'

"Hey Surge do you feel like that you fuched up on something?" Wash asked feeling like it is trying to kill Surge and then leave."Hey you two alright?" Maine asked with Caroline running up with him. "Yeah" we are. Surge said looking at the Deathstalker the was set to kill him only. " So does anyone have a plan?" Wash asked. "Yeah who ever that grimm is looking for can be the bait Maine can get one claw of and draw some aggro to him to help out the bait wash you can try to blind it while I Try to freeze it for a while and who ever is not tired can go for the kill." Carolina stated. "Well the bait is me cause i kill the baby because of Yang." Surge said as he ran of to get the enraged mother on him. "Hey you remember me i am the one who killed your baby!" He yelled while shooting at the DeathStalker. "Ok than Maine you're up next." Carolina said looking at how Surge is rapid firing his shot tanas and reloading with no problem. " All right" he said running in for the cut after that happened the Deathstalker started to use its tail after the loss of a claw. "Thanks for the save Maine." Surge said as he switched to his electric rounds as Maine Shot grenades at it. You're welcome." Maine said as he saw Surge do a rolling flip over the tail and cutting loose the whole tail which has landed behind it ." Ok wash Shot at while I aim for the legs." Carolina yelled as she load ice dust in to her needler and shot at the legs at the same time Wash aimed at the eyes. " Maine can you keep it on while i grab the tail rip of the stinger and use the rest to hammer the impaled stinger to further in?" Surge asked as he saw a way to kill it. "Yeah but be careful Carolina's semblance makes her shot home in on her targets." Maine said as he got the idea of what is going to happen. At that moment the Deathstalker was blinded and frozen in place." Ok here goes nothing." Surge said as he dashed for the tail as pointed Devastator up he pulled the trigger to help out in cutting the stinger than he jumped and threw it at the back as it hit it went through the bone armor and nearly hit the heart only of by 2 or 3 inches. " Ok than that sounded painful." David said with his friends wincing by the sound and looking at how hard Surge threw the stinger into its back." Ok now it is time to finish this once and for all goodbye!" Surge yelled after he grabbed the tall and slammed it on top of the stinger and landed right in front of the ones he worked with.( You all know who the is on team RWBY and JUPR) "Surge Valentine, Carolina Church, David Oscar, And Maine Ranger you four collected the for gold Knight pieces from this point on you guys shall be known as team COMS Lead By Carolina Church" Prof Ozpin said as he finished. As Surge walked off with his teammates Glynda came and gave her son a hug which got everyone in the auditorium to laugh. When they heard that they gave everyone a death stare and they all thought one thing ' It must run in the family.'. so you must be the fox that i saw early in the morning you are cute." Carolina said quietly so no one can hear her. "this year is going to be an interesting year" Ozpin said looking at Team RWBY,JUPR, and COMS.

I do not own FF7,FF13,RVB,RWBY only the oc see you next time bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Badge and the Burden

Chapter 6 Badge and the Burden

The next day

It was the next day and team coms woke up early to finish get unpacked a finding a way for the only female of the group some privacy. Surges side has two posters of prototype 1 and 2, and 2 hp laptops a mobile ps3 and wii with a small tv with games prototype 1,2 and assasin creed for ps3 for the wii muramasa the demon blade xenoblade chronicles and the last story for the wii a sleeping bed for the fox at the end of his bed, books and a ipod with his favorite songs on it. everyone else had some of the same thing without the fox bed. "So we are in an agreement that i change in the bathroom and shower early in the morning and keep the room clean and Surge is your pet fox able to wake you right and what is the foxs name?" Carolina asked not even knowing her name which got Maine to look a the stealth fox in Surges lap. " Her name is Kyuubi." He said getting up so he can get to class early thats when they heard Weiss yell. "Did you say 9? It is 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yelled As she ran past team JNPR,and his teams room and all the rest ran after her as they ran past Ozpin and Glynda the fox just jumped off and trot to Glynda.

Profs Ports class

'Monsters demons, and all of the rest we have called the grimm and you are here today the learn and train to be true huntsmen and huntress." Mrs Port said as he was walking back and forth in class. Only to get nothing but silence. "Uuh.. and you shall too upon graduating from this pristine academy! Now as, i was say: Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our plant is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And thats where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntress.."

In which he decided to wink at the females of the class. But mainly at Yang who groaned. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? the world itself!" Than one student gave out cheer then he quickly sat down in sheer embarrassment "This is what you are training for . But first: A story! When I was only a lad.. His lecture has turned into a story so Surge looked around and saw that Ruby fell asleep "Is he always this boring?" David asked "It depends if he feels like bringing out edgar." Surge said look at the Boardstuck the has been in the cage which he pointed at." Who the hell is Edgar surge?" Carolina asked for her and Maine who looked at surge and then followed his finger. "Edgar is the one in the cage no matter what grimm is in the cage." Surge said "Eh-hum!" Port said get their attention along with team RWBY. In the end the beowulf was one match for my sheer tenacity, and i returned to my village a hero." He took a bow, than David, Carolina,Surge, Maine noticed Weiss getting more and more agitated as Ruby goofed off "A true huntsman must be honorable!"'Shit, shit, shit' David thought as Ruby balanced a pencil on top of book " Atru huntsman must be dependable!" Port continued as Ruby fell asleep again. 'For fuck sakes Ruby stop messing around' Carolina thought feeling sorry for her as she saw David feeling the venoms irritation of Weiss wash over him. " Surge are you going to save Ruby?" She asked quietly. " Already ahead of you." Surge said getting ready to raise up and answer what ever question port is going to ask. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and weis!" the burly man said as ruby went to picking her nose. ' oh god please do not ask who embodies these traits!' David thought "So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of this traits?" Right after he asked that SUrge raised his hand 'Thank you Surge.' David thought. "I do Prof Port." Surge said beating Weiss to the punch. Well than Surge why don't you prove it?" Port said and gestured to Edgare ' what is he doing trying to up stage for i should have been the leader not Ruby' Weiss thought as Surge walked down with a calm look as he got ready for the fight against edgar whatever number it since he lost count at number 32. "Hey Prof Port is it too early to let Edgar loss?" Surge asked. "Nonsense it is the perfect time for that." He answered just as he broke the lock to the cage and out came a Boardstock charging straight at Surge. As that happened He flipped over the grimm while pull out Devastator and went into a defensive stance waiting for the right time to strike "Come on surge you can do it!" Ruby said. Shut up can you not see that he is trying to get the timing right to strike." Weiss told Ruby. As the Boardstuck turned around Surge did a low to the ground sprint and thrusted his sword but the grimm caught the blade. Surge try flipping the grimm on to its back?" Ruby said knowing that Surge was trying to let grab one of the tusks so he can throw it onto its back. "Ruby be quiet you're distracting him." WeIss Said hurting Rubys Feelings. Once Surge got his footing he Grabbed the tusk and threw the grimm on the back exposing the bell After he saw that he pointed the other blade and pulled the trigger and ended the grimms life as edgar freeing him for now. "Way to go Surge you are a true huntsman in training." Port said as the bell rang Remember class study the assigned readings and stay vigilant!" Weiss stormed out throwing Ruby a glare. " Jeez what is her problem?" Jaune asked. David just stared at the retreating girlfriend. "Thats the million len question." David answered

Later that day

As Surge was up on the roof looking at the view he could not help but think that people like Weiss should be happy with what they got as he was about to listen to his ipod he heard Blake walk up onto the roof. "Hey blake what are you doing up here?" Surge Asked looking at her. " i just came up here to read my book and you?" She asked feel nervous as she was the only one up here with him as was the same for him. "I am just up here looking at the view and to relax from finishing my homework." He said having his beat headphones hang around his neck. Blake is smart enough that she learned for m the white Fang that people tend to hide the truth from others but she can only read and listen to the hinden mean within a lie and she now known that he was lying. "You are worried aren't you Surge?" She said while reading her book right beside him while he played his music at medium level. " You got me there not only for Ruby but for myself i have never been a teamwork kind of guy i have always done things my which is to be in spot one second and the next gone leaving one sign of myself every being there." He said defeated that someone figured him out " Well you did a great job the first time and trust me Ruby, Yang, Weiss, me, and team JNPR we all saw how you worked with your team on initiation and you were great." She said but was confused because she would have said 'you will be fine' or 'do not worry about it' but with Surge she went above and beyond what she normally did. Just think about being strong for you mom or your girlfriend." She said "I don't have a girlfriend but I see what you mean no matter what life throws at me. " Thanks blake for helping me out. Surge said as he got up to walk back in the unknown to them is that they is team RWBY's dorm m and that Yang heard everything that was said.' Well looks like I have something to work on while here at Beacon.' Yang thought to herself and chuckled evil only to get hit by a pillow which was thrown by Ruby " Yang can you keep it down some of us are trying to study." She yelled out from her bed which is hang above Weiss by rope. "Sorry sis." Yang said back and so it began Yangs plan to get Surge and Blake together.

I do not Own RVB,FF7,FF13,and RWBY only the oc and sorry it took long family problem came and my nieces took the laptop till next time bye bye .


	7. Chapter 7 Black and Red part 1

Chapter 7 Black and Red part 1

It has been two months after the eventful day of Weiss's melt down on Ruby but the have started to become good friends slowly as the weeks went by and so has Surge and blake thanks to Yangs plan which started to show that it is working Yang asked if blake looked cute in her uniform and he ' yes she does' which got blake to blush and blake said that she thought he looked attractive in his . So here we are in Prof Goodwitch's combat class with everyone get settled and ready to start the class. "Hello class todays lesson is about working with others outside of you team scenic you all are now comfortable with working in your team. So if you would follow me the airships after you have been paired up." As Glynda said that she pressed a button on her scroll on the screen it showed

Ruby Rose & Pyrrha Nikos

Len Rin & Carolina Church

Yang Xiao Long & Maine Ranger

Surge Valentine & Blake Belladonna

Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie

David Oscar & Jaune Arc

As they walked to the airship docks Cardin and his team were caught picking on Velvet again and this time they got Glynda on them and that made them feel like there was no point in lying right one the spot. "So mind telling me on why you guys are doing this?" She asked with her wand crop in hand. well you see ma,ma we were just trying to toughening her up that is all." Cardin said praying in his head. " Go to Ozpin's office right now and Velvet please come with me." Glynda said as she continued walking. "Hey surge, Blake " Velvet said when she saw them on the way there she felt her shoulders get a bit heavier and saw an orange tail. " Hey Kyuubi." She said surprised that the fox jumped onto her shoulder only to sleep there for awhile. As they got on the Airship everyone was asked to be sure that they have ammo or dust that will last for 24 hours. " Surge do you have what you need for the assignment?" Blake asked as she saw Surge checking his revolver ammo and his shotgun ammo. "Yeah I have enough ammo." Surge said as he placed the ammo packs right where they belong. " Ok class we are here i have already explained what to do and that iI will intervene if things get hairy out there good luck and be safe and remember to take the MREs with you. " Glynda said as everyone got off and grabbed three packs out the way off the airship.

10 Minutes later

Surge and Blake started to walk back to the cliffside from where they were at gave them time the sort out their thoughts for each other. ' Blake is calm, attractive, smart and well educated but what are my chances of being with her any ways i'm just someone who just likes to be in the shadows.' Surge thought as he walked with Blake and taking the chance to scan the area for any grimm. ' Surge is not like me he is social, reads, smart, put what he knows it the his fights and comes out with no wound, athletic, strong, caring, and hot just like one of the charters from my book ninjas of love.' blake thought to herself blushing at the thought but stopped because she is being hunted down by the white fang. " Hey surge do you think everyone else is alright?" Blake asked him after she finished listening for any grimm. " They must be besides what's the worst that can happen." Surge said after hear what said like a creek nearby.

With Weiss and Nora

Here we have Weiss the heiress of the Schnee dust company be tortured to no end by Nora. "oh what is that over there and what about that." She said as she zipped everywhere from place to place. " Oh god is this what i get from being mean and Nora eat that it might be possiones." She said getting really enraged that she let out a grimm like yell that can be heard all the way from Beacon.

With Maine and Yang

"Oh no someone's torturing a poor grimm" Yang said after hearing that sound. " It is probably some students killing some grimm before sitting up camp." Maine said after cooking up some grimm that they killed. "Hey Maine did you learn to cook outdoors?" She asked looking at how well Maine is cooking. "Yeah my Mom and dad taught me how to cook 2 years after they learned I wanted to be a hunter." He said giving Yang some food to eat.

Back with Surge and Blake

Unknown to Blake and Surge there are three figures looking at them while the camp was being set up. " Dos the kid with red hair have what we are looking for and has Chaos within him." Said a red haired woman that was well endowed. "Not sure but lets see what he can do." Said and jet black Haired man that has metalice wings on his back and what looks like a mask over his face. "Lets send a grimm his way" Said a small girl with orange red that is around the age of nine but is really nineteen years old. As a Two Ursa walked by here to the two Hunters in training Than the disappeared into the shadows. "Blake look out!" Surge yelled as he ran and tackled her out of the way. "What are you doing?" Blake asked only to be answered by the sight of two ursa lading right where she was but then her heart stopped as she saw her bow fall right in front of her.'did Blake Surge see my ears.' Thought to herself as she refocused on the ursea's that attacked. "Surge you get the one on the left I got the one on the right." Blake Said getting gamble shroud ready. "Ok blake." Surge said Switching Cerberus into Hydra from. Thats when shehim go straight at the Ursa and use its weight against it while she used her shadow to get out of harms way. As Surge finished off the last Ursa he saw that Blake has cat ears that are the same color as her hair. " So you are a faunas Blake." Surge said which made her hopes of not being found out shatter. But What surprised her was that Surge went to her bow and gave it to her. " You're not mad that I hide this from you and the others Surge?" She Asked afraid of the answer that she might hear. "No not really I Kind of guessed that you are one by the way your bow twitched from time to time that and the tuna." He said placing back over her. What happened next get him surprised because Blake kissed him on the lips and his brain shut down. "Oh i'm sorry Surge i do not know what came over me to do that." Blake said only to be kissed back by him as they both closed their eyes for a few seconds which felt like minutes. " Blake I do not care that you are a faunas but i will keep this secret hidden in plain sight…"

Meanwhile in another universe

A woman named Barbara Dunkelman is so proud for a shit pun was made and she approved it.

Back with the newly made couple

"Ok Blake?" Surge said and Blake nodded her head. "The view is lovely huh Surge?" Blake asked him finally seeing why Suge liked looking out into the sky. "Yeah it surge is Blake." He said not looking but at his beautiful girlfriend.

At the Cliffside

As the sunrose and the birds were chirping until a beowulf ate it an explosion was heard and from said sound Nora and smoking enraged Weiss landed at the top. " What the fucking hell were you thinking shooting at the gas pocket you could of killed use." Weiss said at Nora forgetting the Prof Goodwitch was there. "You said we needed to get up here so thats what I did." Nora said. "Miss Schness please refrain from using foul language in front of Beacon facility next time." Glynda said to Weiss who blushed from imbursement. As Len and Carolina Came in they were wondering what happened this time."Of course Mrs Goodwitch and you take this." Weiss said shoving Nora at Ren. "I Do not want to know what happened." Ren Said to Nora. As everyone came out Surge and Blake were the last to arrive but Yang saw something that made her happy. That was Surge and Blakes hand kept on brushing each others from time to time. "Ok since everyone is here in the cafeteria there is food ready for you all as a way of say the you have worked well." As everyone left Surge and blake walked there. "So Blake I was wondering do you want to go out with me?" Surge asked her. " Sure Surge where do you want to go?" Blake said. How about the Pier there is a Carnival there and we can go there on Friday After classes around 6 how does that sound?" Surge asked her. "Sure that sound good." Blake said as they walked Blake felt fur wrap around her neck only to see the fox sleep on her shoulders.

Ok Heres the next chapter for you gents and ladies as you know I own nothing and the Credit gos the owners except the oc please like and fav and if you want to submit your team feel free to pm me and please review and follow till next time bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Black and Red Part 2 The Date

Chapter 8 Black and Red part 2 The date

It is Friday Morning and Everyone in Team COMS Room are up but they saw something was off and it was Surge. " Surge is there a reason that you are smiling more than normal?" Maine asked his friend. " What is seeing me smile really the strange to you guys?" Sure asked back trying to hide the fact that he has a date. "Yes you have been smiling ever since Sunday Surge so tell us what is going on man?" David said pointing out the cule. "OK guys I have a date tonight with someone ." Surge said as a knocking was heard. "With who Surge?" Carolina asked trying to find out who got his heart the teams fellow gamers, smart heart. " It is with Blake Belladonna." He said and yet again the knocking was heard. "Who is at the door at 7 in the morning." Maine asked. " You mean Blake the one who is always reading, wears a bow all the time that Blake Surge." Carolina asked surprised that she was the one who got his heart and she is happy because she thinks they make a good couple. "Yes guys That blake and kyuubi wake up you're dreaming that you are running outside once more that you are hitting the wood of the bed." Surge said after he answered Carolina.

With team RWBY's room

As Blake woke up she found Yang hanging upside down from her bed smiling at her. Good Morning Yang car to tell me what you are doing?" Blake asked while getting out of bed and started getting ready for classes. " Nothing so care to tell me on why you're so chirper?" Yang asked doing a perfect backflip and landing neatly on her feet. Yang the only people who say chirper are old people" Ruby said getting out of bed along with Weiss. "Are you two not wondering on why she been so happy?" Yang asked them with Blakes amber eyes begging on not to asked but failed. " You're right on that one Yang." Weiss said remember see a faint pink tint on Blake in some Classes and during lunch too. " So Blake care to tell us why?" Weiss asked her " Alright I have a date tonight." She said. " Blake you do not get me wrong you do not look like the dating type." Weiss said surprised "Is it with a redhead gun and shot tana slinger we know." Yang said knowing who it already is. ' how did she find out.' Blake though surprised that Yang knew that Surge asked her out. " OH come on Yang it can not be- oh my god Blake you are going out on a date with surge." Ruby said getting it. " So Blake how and when did Surge ask you out?" Yang asked wondering about that. "Come you two is that really important all that matters is that she has a date tonight so give her a break." Weiss said defending both teams got out blake saw that the fox was on a leach for once and that it had the worids the spell out ninja fox is better than a ninja. So they found out huh Surge?" Blake asked. " Yeah my team figured me out too." Surge said. So why did you two not tell us anyways." Weiss asked as she stifled a giggle at the leash as surge unhooked the fox so it can walk to Mrs Goodwitchs class. " You guys never asked us." Blake said as they got to class.

After class

As Surge was getting ready for his date tonight Carolina started to wonder where he was taking her. Hey Surge where are you planning on taking Blake out to anyways?" She asked him while petting the fox behind the ear. I am planning on taking her to the pier because there is a carnival there but we are not going until six so that gives me time to freshen up." Surge said only to hear his scroll to go off. "Will surge Valentine please come to my office." Glynda said and David looked at his friend as if he made a bad move. " You forgot to tell your mother that is the worst move ever of all time you should always tell your parents that is the worst move ever of all time and with a mom like that i do not feel sorry for you." David said as surge walked to the door. "I was going to tell her after her class but you guys dragged me away." Surge said back at Wash only for him to look like he was like a deer caught in front of a car's headlight. " Well that explains on why he was going to do now." Maine said.

At Glynda's Office

As Surge got to his moms office he checked his watch and saw that he has enough time 2 and half hours left before his date starts so he knocked. " Come in Surge to doors are open." She said as Surge went in he saw that his mom has a serious look and that he might get the talk. "Mom before you ask i was going to tell you but my teammates stopped me." Surge said trying to calm her down. "well that explains that but little heads up would have been good." She said "So lets get down to business Surge i know that you and blake are both level headed and smart but." Thats when Surge's face was the same color as his hair. " Mom I'm not planning on going that far on my first date please." Surge said as he tried to stop himself from getting his mind in the gutter. " Oh thank god it was just hard on trying to think about Surge because I do not want to be a grandmother just yet." SHe said only to get A even redder faced son that now made Ruby.s loak pale in comparison. " Mom my i leave and get ready." Surge asked. Sure Surge and have fun on your date." She said as He was exiting.

Outside Team RWBY's dorm

Surge finished getting ready and is waiting for Blake his wearing a navy blue pants and a dark blue shirt that say 'Haywood airlines i am still in the air logo on it with a car going around a planet'. As he was going to knock on the door Blake came out as the fox jumped of surges and her shoulder only to land on her Blakes bed. "So you ready to go Blake?" Surge asked. " Sure Am Surge" Blake said as they were about to leave a flash of light from a camera blinded them. Yang what was that for." Surge said. "Oh you know just in case you two have kids and they ask what you looked like on yells first date." Yang said only to get the door to the face and a paw to the knee from Kyuubi and saw Weiss laughing at her while petting said fox. " How did she get in here?" Yang asked . " Kyuubi is a ninja fox Yang." Weiss said laughing.

At the carnival

As Surge and Blake walked to the pier he saw a familiar head of pink and one of white. " Hey Surge what are you doing here?" Snow asked when he turned around. I was going to ask you the same thing you know." Surge said to Snow. Well Surge i am here on a date with Serah and it is our first one." Snow sid only to see a worried look. Well same here except it is with Blake and plus good luck with claire." Surge said pointing to her " Blake the pinked haired one is Serah Farron and the white haired one is Snow Valier Guys this here is BLake belladonna." Surge said introducing them. " Hey there Blake Nice to meet you and Surge start praying for him he completely forgot about how over protective she is well we better get moving bye." Serah said as she took Snows hand and walked off. "Well Surge your friends are interesting." Blake said as they started to walk to the entrance. You have not see the rest of them so Blake see anything you like?" Surge asked as they got on the pier. As She scanned the area her eyes peeled at the attraction that got her interest "Nothing in particular why do we walk around a little?" As they Walked Surge told Blake all the misadventure that him and his friends had. "Wait a minute Surge." Blake said holding on his arm and her sides his arm so she does not fall from laughing so hard. " You are telling me the Your friend Snow had Black hair but on a field a he fell over a branch and white dust changed his hair to white because he was fell too close to a dust deposit?" Blake Asked as she start the control her laughter. " It is true ask Yang she has on video." Surge said " I will Surge." Blake said as she looked at the nearby clock. Woah Time went by fast." Blake said surprised as she saw the it was 8 p.m. " Probable enough time for one more ride." Surge Said as Blake looked at the Ferris Wheel. " How about the Ferris Wheel Surge Pretty romantic way to end a Date." B Blake said Pointing at it. " Blake you read way too many romantic novels." Surge said as they walked towards it. "Yeah i do Surge." Blake said blushing at how the date is going and seeing side of Surge she never had seen only heard from Ruby who said that he has a loving and caring side.

One line later

As Surge and blake got on the ferris Wheel they started to look out to see the view. Hey Blake I have something to say." Blake looked at Surge waiting to hear for what he was going to say. "Go ahead." Blake said " OK Blake I have always tried to figure out on why whenever I'm near you I Feel my heart and ever since the first day we bump into each other I saw that you are beautiful and breath taking with your eyes and gorgeous long ebony black hair."" SUrge said causing her to blush. " Blake i want to know do you want to be my girlfriend?" Surge asked looking at her in the eyes waiting for her answer. " Yes Surge I will be happy to be your girlfriend." Blake said after that she kissed Surge on the lip then wrapped her arms around his neck. Surge wrapped his arms around Blake's waist. As they got off both of them walked back to Beacon in silence ain the night.

Ok Heres the next chapter for you gents and ladies as you know I own nothing and the Credit gos the owners except the oc please like and fav and if you want to submit your team feel free to pm me and please review and follow till next time bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas time is here

Chapter 9 Christmas time is here

they teams have survived classes but they had to face one enemy the end of the year tests. As everyone got to lunch they had different kinds of headaches. Man i can not believe how hard that was." David said as he rubbed his head. "That is what happens when you study at the last minute instead of playing videogames" Maine said while drinking a bottle of water. "Shut up Mercier!" David said for on reason and got everyone confused even the fox looked at him right before going back to eat her steak. " Can someone tell me who he is?" Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Team JNPR asked right before Carolina dumped water on Washs head. " He is the main antagonist of Prototype 2 once was the main protagonist of Prototype 1." Surge said shining some light right before he poured some water on Wash's head. " Woah I had the most strange dream ever of all time. " David said now fully awake. " Was it one that you actually studied and played video games?" Surge asked trying not to laugh. " No it was one that I had a virus the made me super dangerous that i killed and learned on how to drive vehicles from the military just to avenge my loved ones death and save my daughter." David answered and saw the fox drinking a cup of water than it went to sleep around Blakes neck. "Was one of the vehicles a motorcycle?" Yang asked Because a during summer break a drunk man totaled her bike and she nearly killed him if Surge was not near by to take him in with a broken arm that Yang did. " No it was not that strange Yang." David said. " So guys what are yall doing for vacation?" Surge asked finishing off his blt sandwich. " Me and David are going to White Castle."Weiss said " Me and Maine are planning on renting a nice hotel room and watch crappy movies." Carolina said and Mine nodded in agreement. " Hey why don't you guys hang stay at our place no one should spend the Holidays I a hotel." Ruby said trying to help them out. " Are you sure Ruby we do not want to be a burden to your family?" Maine asked. "No It will be alright." Yang said to help them out since she called Uncle Crow The previous day if it is alright to have friends spend the Holiday with them and he said yes. " So Blake where are you spending your holiday?" Surge asked her. " Here at Beacon since i have nowhere to go since Ozpin offered me a place here." After Blake said that Surge surprised that she would stay here all by herself that hurt his heart so he thought of an answer. " Hey Blake why don't your stay over at my place i will have to ask my mom but i think she won't mind at all?" Surge asked her. " Are you Sure Surge?" She asked Back. "Yes i am Surge no girlfriend of will spend the holiday here at school." He said to her making her feel happy. " Dragoncat for the win!" Nora Shouted Which made everyone wonder if Nora can be understood heck they even wonder if Nora understood herself. " So Jaune, Pyrrha where are your guys going?" Blake asked them two as the arrived for getting their lunch "Well I'm going back to my home village." Pyrrha said to her. "Same thing here" Jaune said.

At the Goodwitch residence

As Surge, Blake, and Kyuubi got home the fox jumped off to shake the snow that was on her and head to the laundry room to warm up. " Well Blake welcome to hotel Goodwitch I hope you enjoy your stay?" Surge said taking of his boots and placed them on top of the air vent to dry off and Blake did the same. " Good because if you went into my dorm room your will see one bed hanging up by rope and the other by books I have no idea how the have not fallen over." Blake said after giggling at how Surge brought her in the house. " Don't worry the beds will not fall no matter what." Surge said as he went into the kitchen to make two hot cups of coca " Hey blake I made you a cup of cocoa hope your like it?" Surge asked handing her a cup when she took it she was surprised the it was sweet and warm that she felt like she was in heaven. " Thanks Surge I love it " Blake said to him as she sat down on the living room sofa " So surge is there anything you do when your are not in school?" Blake asked when she saw a Chaser paycheck on the coffee table " Yeah i have a job as a chaser blake so far I have been unable to capture Roman why did you ask?" Surge asked her after taking out last sip of his hot cocoa. Well you left your paycheck on the table . she said looking at him with said check in hand. " Oh that check is already in my bank account must have forgot to rip inpices and throw it away." Surge said got blake's cup and putting it in the sink " So Blake do you want put your stuff in your room?" Surge asked her as he came back into the living room. "Sure thing Surge besides I think we both need to rest from school." Blake said getting her thing and followed Surge up the stairs.

At Night

_Blake is running for her life through forever falls as she feared that her life shall come to an end. " You can not run forever Blake from what your have done to me and to the White Fang your traitor." Adam said as his voice came from nowhere. As she turned around to see him she bumped into him as he came out of nowhere. "Time for you to pay Blake. " Hey you get the fucking hell away from her right now." Surge said as he appeared a few feet from her with Cerberus and Hydra form pointing at him. "Oh look at this you got yourself a boyfriend." Adam said looking at Surge " You should leave her she will end up breaking your heart boy." Adam said at him only for a shot to be fired at him. "Like hell I will I rather die than hear your damn bull shit." Surge_ _said a he stared at adam." Fine have it your way kid." As he said that he fired willt and blush at Surge and got him in the lung and again in the throat. Like that Surge fell down and tried to tell Blake to run only for Adam to stab him in the heart. " SURGE NO!" Blake yelled from seeing her only boyfriend die right in front of her "Now where were we" He Said as turned and look at Blake While Adam turned his back. Blake saw a purplish blue fire cover Surge and then as he stood up what she saw scared her for right where Surge lied stood a monster with demonic wings that have the same color as his coat, his bandan was horns that stuck out from the back of his head , his eyes were glowing red like fire, ivory with side guards, razor sharp claws, and his feet were pointy with obsidian black guards cover his legs but his chest had a glowing white orb to the right._

At 5 am

Surge heard Blake yelling his name out from her room so he got up and ran to her to see what was going on. Blake was tossing and turning in her bed having a nightmare. " BLake wake up come just wake up Blake." Surge said trying to wake her when she did she hugged him like her life was in danger. "Surge Adam killed you then you became this weird demon." She said as she cried right into his chest as Glynda came in to check what was going she saw that surge as there comforting her. " What happened Surge?" His mom asked looking at Blakes crying form. "She had a nightmare mom." Surge said to her. His mom knew about Blakes past with the White Fang and so did the Staff of Beacon. "Ok Surge if she needs anything let me know ok." She Said to him. " Ok mom I will." Surge said rubbing Blakes back trying to soothe her. As he was about to leave and go back to his room Blake stopped him. " Surge please don't leave me." Blake said weakly. " Alright Blake scoot over." Surge said as he went to sleep with her. One hour passed since Blakes nightmare as the two slept Surge woke up to the sound of a camera accompanied by the flash of said camera. " Hey Surge had a nice nap?" Glynda asked her confused son. When Surge saw what she meant he was surprised that he fell asleep with Blake. You two did not do anything did you?" She asked. " No mom she just asked me to stay here with her that is all." Surge said making his mom sigh in relief " Good I do not what to a grandmother just yet Surge." She said getting her son agitated. " Is there anything else you want to tell me mom?" Surge asked her " Yes I will be at beacon for a while Surge I will not be back till later this afternoon just have to finish some paper work before I can relax so till then you and Blake have the house to yourselves." She said. " Alright mom have a good day. " he said to her before he went back to sleep. As Surge went to sleep he saw the Blake was not tossing and turning like crazy a few hours ago and who the hell is Adam and why does she fear that he will kill him. When Surge woke up to fed Kyuubi and make Breakfast he start to think that Blakes Dream came from fear than her reading horror novels at night. When Blake woke up she fold the smell of food downstairs and saw that Surge just finished making breakfast and she went on stairs to eat with him. Hey Blake how do you feel?" Surge asked her as she joined him. " Fine now that will teach never to read a horror book before going to bed."She said trying not to tell the truth. " Blake do not lie to me because last night you were screaming my name out and when you woke up you said that someone name Adam killed me." Surge said worried for her. " Alright Surge but Promise me that no matter what you will not think of me illy ok?" Blake asked him. " I will never." Surge said to her " All right Surge I was once a part of the White Fang when i was young." Blake said. " Wait your mean the once peaceful group that went terrorist to show that they will not stand for racism that White Fang?" Surge asked her. " Yes that White Fang Surge When I was a kid I was at every boycott and rally thinking that I can make a difference. But one day On the way back home from a rally my dad lost control of the car when a storm hit hard and Wrecked both him and my mom died." Blake said starting to cry when Surge went to comfort her when they finished eating and went in to the living room. " My dad was a hunter and my Mom was a Huntress they taught the kids of the White Fang to defend themselves. Thats when I met Adam He was one of my parents students one day he gave an old book called 'Moby dick' thats how i got into reading. Well when he Heard what happened he got enraged more than normally was but he took care of me."She said feeling like she was starting to see the meaning of Surges coat colors as in the red is past mercy black is the present and white is the unseen future. "When the old leader stepped down for unknown reason a new stepped up and Changed how they were And it worked we got respect but not from the peaceful rallies but from violence and that made me sick to my stomach. One day when me and Adam when to robby the Schnee Bust train when Adam Finished off a spdierdriod A left him and the White Fang by cutting the train from the rest of the trailers." Blake aid looking at Surge Wondering what he will do but was surprised that he kissed her. "Black Just because you were a part of the White Fang in the past will Not change on how I feel about you." Surge said getting up. " Now come on i Have a shift at the Mall on the holidays and do not worry I sent my mom a message telling her I am going to work so do you want come along?" Surge Asked after he kissed right behind her cat ears. " Sure thing Surge but who is going to take care of Kyuubi?" Blake said. " Oh she is go to be with us." Surge right before he went in the his room. When Surge was changing Yang called him. " Hey Surge are you going to be at the mall.?" Yang asked " Yes Yang why?" Surge asked back. " Well i just learned that Carolina and Maine are Chaser and going to work at the mall and me and Ruby are going with." Yang said the now Surprised Surge " Are you For real Yang?" Surge asked as he finished changing into his winter clothing which is the same but now he has his second logo Of a peace sign with Cerburse heads showing When Blake came out her winter wear was the same when she saw Surge she noticed that he has another logo on him that she has never seen " Hey Surge why do you have another logo?" Blake asked when they went out with the fox in her arms " Oh this it is what is left of my Parents that i have never met and it is the only thing left my mom found in a blanket that she found me in when she took me in." Surge Said looking at it since her wears it like a necklace. As they got to the mall Blake out the fox down on the floor than put her leash on so she does not go off walking and causing trouble. " Hey Ruby there's Surge, Blake and Kyuubi over there." Yang Said getting Rubys, Carolinas, And Maines attention. " Well this is a strange way to find out that surge is a chaser like us huh Maine?" Carolina asked looking at Surge who had just walked in. "Same thing here Carolina." Surge said. "Now all that we are missing is Wash." Maine said only to see him came in with Weiss. " What the Surge you are a Chaser." Wash said as he saw Surge there. "Yeah" Surge said with no enthusiasm. " Come on man what is next lets start walking around." Weiss said as she grabbed his arm as lunch and shift end came in they had a good time as they started eating. " Hey Ruby heres a gift for your, one for Blake, and Yang your's at your house." Weiss said handing out said gifts. Ruby got a new sniper scope that has not Came out yet. "Is this a dx 20 super scope with 200x zoom." Ruby said as she unwrapped it. Blake got hers in the shape of a book and when she unwrapped it she blushed it was the next issue of 'ninjas of love' than hid it. "Oh and blake i have my ways." yeah Weiss found Blakes stach. " Oh i almost forgot surge yours is at your house and here is Kyuubi's." She add in and handed Surge the foxes gift when he unwrapped it he saw it was winter coat that fits said fox and on it said ' way i am a fox that is better a ninja.' when he looked at the fox he put it on Kyuubi and she liked it. "Wow Weiss thanks and how did your know her size.?" Surge said as he looked at her. "Well you and Blake went on yalls date I measured her." she said " Well Guys it was fun see yall but i have to leave bye." Weiss said and left with her boyfriend "Well same here bye." Surge said as he, Blake and Kyuubi walked off the last three did the same. When Surge 'Blake, and Kyuubi got home Surge found a box that said 'i saved your time from finding the Series of ninja gaiden and the same for xseed hope you like it. from Weiss and David.' the note said . " Did she find my list that I have on my laptop." Surge said. "That is what i thought to Surge." Blake said but she meant her stach.

December 25th

It is Christmas at the Goodwitch house and that means a family reunion and embarrassment for Surge and Blake because they talked about how 'Surge was never going to get a girlfriend' or 'how attractive Blake is'. As the Goodwitch Family left Blake took of her Bow and sighed in relief then she saw that the fox sleeping right beside the fireplace but far enough where she will not get burnt. "Wow no offense But yalls family is crazy." Blake said as she sat down. "Trust me we know." Glynda said as she poured herself a cup of wine. " Blake you better get use to it I feel like you're gonna be with us for a long time." Surge said as he got up to go to his room. "Where are you going Surge?" Blake asked as she saw him go to the stairs " To my room I have a present for you." Surge said as he went upstairs. When Surge got back he has a small box in his hand and Gave to Blake who took and when she opened it she found Surges necklace. " Surge I Can't take this from your it is what's left from you family." she said as she looked at him. "Yes I know it is very important to me but you are to Blake so I want you to have." Surge said to her with that said they kissed each other and stayed like that for a few minutes.

Ok Heres the next chapter for you gents and ladies as you know I own nothing and the Credit gos the owners except the oc please like and fav and if you want to submit your team feel free to pm me and please review and follow till next time bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Jaundice

Chapter 10 Jaundice

Unknown location

As Deepground Soldiers worked as fast as they can to get the base up and running for when the time comes to recreate Omega. "Sir there is someone here to see you." Said one of the soldiers. "Let the them in." Said the shadowy figure who is Muscular with white hair, topless, and two pistoltanas on his back looking at the Progress of the base and Omegas rebirth." Yes sir and Hail Weiss." As the soldier opened the door Cinder fall came into the room " So you must be Weiss I prorsum?" Cinder Said as she entered the room." Yes I am Weiss and you are?" Weiss asked as he Turned around "I am Cinder Fall and I came with a proposal for you if you want to hear it that is?" She said looking at him. " Well than Mrs Fall please tell me this proposal of your s." He said as he looked at her with cerulean glowing eyes. " Well you need help at constructing your base and i need Help with gathering Dust so here it is I get my associate to gather more dust for you and the White Fang to help with the base as long as they do not try to kill them and you help us with gathering the dust and your get half of what your get on creating your Omega deal?" Cinder said as she finished. Weiss stood their thinking it over and liked the plan that he heard " All right you got yourself a deal Now if you will follow me I will show my elite Men."

At beacon

Ruby And Surge are sparring Ruby ducked under a roundhouse kick from Surge and Jumped away the Fire bullets at him. When Surge saw what she was doing He pulled out Devastator and got ready for the rounds to go right at him but Surge sliced the bullets in half when Ruby saw this she tried it again but it was too late Surge got in and pointed the blade at her heart."End Match." As that was said surge put his weapon back where they belong and Ruby did the same. "Good Sparing your two now please look at your scrolls. Ruby as you see you're the red as for you Surge you are close to it next time please do not waste too much aura because if this real your would be dead." Glynda said to both of them " Yeah right as if Valentine can survive longer than anyone else just because of his lame job he is just a loner with no skills and talent he got her because of pure luck." Cardin said. " I would not be the one criticizing people mr Winchester For your too lack in some spots too." Glynda said . " As if." He said back at her. " If Im not mistaken didn't my son take you out with one punch during at the tournament." She said shutting him up at the minch of that scare to his reputation. " Now if you and Mr arc please come up." She instructed for them both." So Surge you mind telling us why he hates you so much?" Maine asked Him as Surge came back to sit down with his team. " I kicked his ass a few months back." Surge said sounding like it was nothing. "Come on Surge give us more details than just that." Carolina said surprised that Surge was in the tournament. " all right" Surge said

Eight months ago

At the Cross international exhibition Surge and Cardin are at the semi finals stand apart from each other looking eye to eye. " Why don't your just give up now Valentine there is no shame in admitting that you are a loser." Cardin said as he waited for the match to start. " Funny I was just going to say the same thing to you Cardin but i guess I have to put you in your place." Surge said calmly that it got Cardin mad at him. When to Bell went off Cardin rushed Surge and swung his mace at Surge. " To predictable." Surge said and the last thing Cardin heard as Surge punched him in the guts with enough force that he passed out. " Winner is Surge valentine-Goodwitch." The announcer said as Cardin regained consciousness and that day scarred his reputation as the Schools strongest male student.

Present time

" Wow with just one punch and his out like a light." Maine Said as he can believe it himself When they looked back Wash noticed that Pyrrha was nervous for some reason. " Hey Pyrrha what's the problem." He asked getting her attention " No not really why" She asked back trying not to tell the truth "Well the way you are looking at him says it all. " Surge said looking at her. " All right I am worried about him ever since he was made leader he kept on telling me I should be and not him and i tell him he will do fine no matter what i just want to help him out." She said looking at them. "Your should help him out trust me on this I have help people out in Vale from time to time be they Fauns or not I did not care about what people think about me I Just did what I that was right and you should too." Surge said surprising her , his team , and the RWBY for what he said after hearing on how caring Surge is within his Claim mysteries domenar even his girlfriend at that making her think on how lucky she is to be with him. when Jaune and Cardin finished their spare and sat down with their team Jaune ended up worse than ware. " Alright class as your know that the vale festival is going to be here i a few weeks so if you're planning on going the tournament remember not only will you be representing Beacon but also Vale. " That sounds like a great plan for team COMS." yang said from out of no where scaring Surge when they walked to the cafeteria. "Holy shit! Yang do not scare me like that ever again I thought your were Freedy " Surge said. " So your did play that game scary is it no." Carolina said after they sat down and ate lunch "Yes it is." Surge said after hear her laugh at him. After ora told everyone about her dream and the rest finished their homework Surge saw that Cardin and his team picking on Velvet again I feel sorry for her and every fauns out there." Yang said from what she saw. "So Jaune want to tell us why Cardin is bullying your?" Surge asked right when he heard Kyuubi kick Cardin and his team in the nuts so hard that they fell to the ground and saw said fox jump up and eat her lunch. " wHo him he is just playing with me" Jaune said to Surge. " No he is not he is and always will be a bully no matter what trust me on this on it took me one punch to put him in his place." Surge said back. Hey Surge don't you mean a Falcon Punch." Yang Punned after remembering that match "God dammit Yang." Surge said at at for making a lame one. Tell me one time he bullied me?" Jaune asked them. " He knock you books out of your hands every time he passes your the hallway." Maine said. " He you expanded your shield so your can get stuck in the doorway ." Yang said. " Or that one time he shoved you into your locker and launched you. " Surge Said. " I only said one time not three." Jaune said getting the point. " Oh I could break his legs." Nora said to her leader. " Count me on this." Surge and David said only to get scolded by their girlfriends " What he has it coming." Surge said to Blake and the same thing said by David to Weiss.

Two weeks later

Teams RWBY, JNPR,COMS, and CRDL are walking to the airships for a field trip to Forever Falls to collect sap from the trees. " I heard that at this time of Year that forever falls is quite love." Caroline said and Maine Noded in agreement Will since we are going there maybe you can be left behind bull man." Cardin said to Maine. " shut up Cardin at least I do not pick on the weak wimp." Maine said trying to get him to shut it. " You freak of nature." Cardin said back at him getting ready to draw his mace. " You two save for the grimm." Glynda said stopping the fight right before it starts. " Count me in." Maine said to Nora who had hide a smile on her face

At forever falls.

As the airship landed Everyone got up and stretched as they got off and walked of and waited for Miss Goodwitch. " Alright class were here so your can collect tree sap from the trees so please grab two jars." She asked and everyone grab them. "Ok now If you fail to collect the sap with in 4 hours you will have to help out a teacher on you free period." She said getting everyone confused except Blake because everyone of her teachers she likes." That teacher is Prof stein." At that name everyone cringed making them wonder if he got the job out off skills or fear because he is a 100% bonafide mad scientist not even the Chaser organization is will to throw him in jail. As everyone went to fill up their jars Cardin stopped Jaune from going with Pyrrha. " Come here Jonny boy." Cardin as he dragged Jaune with him and his team as everyone went to get the sap. Some one with in the tree lines some this and felt sorry. " Man that Jaune boy can not get a break first his pjs, landing strategy, and now that asshat I can not belive it I feel sorry for him but first things first see if he has tapped into Chaos." so he did and vanished into the darkness

With Surge and Maine

As Surge and Maine walked deeper in the woods to get some sap and talk about how Jaune has been acting weird. " So Surge have you seen that Jaune has been acting strange lately?" Maine asked him as he finished filling up his jar . " Yeah i have and feeling like it is not out of free will who in the right mind would help that fucker out?" Surge said. " Now that is a good question who would?" said an unknown voice. When the two turned around they found someone stepping out of a dark void. " Who are you. " Surge asked him " oh me I am just someone you should worry about and not for your friends since I sent a Ursa Major after them." He said surprising them When Maine heard this he tried to take out the stranger but he was knocked out with a set of steel wings. " Why are you attacking me? Is it because of Blake?" Surge asked after regaining his focus from what he just saw ." As if why would I fall for cat fauns like her." he said back. Thats when Surge pulled out Devastator and struck him with what he knows with now dice all of his attacks have been blocked like they were nothing to him. " Well this is getting boring I might as will leave until next time you better get better bye." He said as he vanished. " Man now I know what it feels like to be hit by a truck." Maine said as he got up. As they got their jars the ran to the others to warn them about the Ursa but it was too late for Jaune killed it. " Where have you two been. " Weiss asked as they saw Maine and surge came into the scene." We were on our way back when we found the tracks and tried to get it but it knocked down some trees." Surge said lying for what really happened to them his mom saw this and knew that Surge has a good reason to lie "So fdid Jaune put Cardin in his place?" Maine asked "Why yes he did." Pyrrha said as they walked back to the airship right after Cardin gave him the jars full of sap.

Ok Heres the next chapter for you gents and ladies as you know I own nothing and the Credit gos the owners except the oc please like and fav and if you want to submit your team feel free to pm me and please review and follow till next time bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11 The stray

Chapter 11 The stray

A Few weeks have passed since the field trip and the progress of the Vale Festival is starting to show as Team RWBY are down there walking around and Weiss acting less cold and more happy for some reason. " Hey Weiss why are you so happy?" Yang asked her. " why you ask well it gives people a chance to experience the different culture from other places and not only that but it reminds me of my first date her With david when he asked me out. She said having a dream expression on her face "So yang are you going to ask Maine out on a date?" Ruby asked her sister." Are your going to ask hope out?" Yang asked back only to see Ruby not blush " Why are your not blushing." Yang asked her little sister " Well Yang we are dating." Ruby said back." What when?" Yang asked shocked. "three weeks ago I told you the day your and Nora raided the Pantry." on that week Nora and Yang got hungry so they raided the cafeteria pantry and eat almost all of the food afterwards the got into a food coma and forgot what happened. " So that means I am the only one in the team that is single NOOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled out getting people to look at her " Yang stop it you're getting unwanted attention." Ruby said

With Team COMS

Surge, Carolina, Maine, and David are getting ready to go to town and meet up to meet up with RUby and her team when out of no where Maine sneezed. " God bless your Maine." Surge said trying to get the fox to sit still so he can get her Harness on while they wait for their leader to come on out." Thanks Surge and why do you have a harness for Kyuubi she can be quite stealth." Maine said getting used to the fpx being a ninja and getting to see that the fox is smart enough that she can grab a scroll and open the door herself " No she knows not to do anything bad no matter what unless it is for self defence since i did raise her." Surge said finally getting the harness on her along with the leash " Oh and Maine maybe someone is talking about you." Surge said to him. " Hey Surge are you planning on asking Blake out to the festival for yalls second date?" Wash asked him. " Yeah I am wash." Surge said as he looked at the time. " Hey your three ready to go?" Carolina said coming out of the room. " Yeah we are Carolina come on the other must be waiting for us." Surge said as he put up his phone.

In Vale

As team COMS got to where they are going to meet Their friends " Hey guys over here." Ruby called out getting their attention. " Hey ruby what is wrong with Yang?" Surge asked looking at Yang. " Weiss is acting to happy and is going down memory lane." Ruby answered feeling sorry for her sister. " Hey David you better save Weiss and Maine remember what I said ok." Carolina said to her teammate when they saw the fox walk to Blake a jump up to her shoulders. " So is anyone hungry?" Surge asked them and they all said yes.

At the docks cafe

Surge and the others are eating whatever food they like maine was eating meat and veggies since he is half bull fauns. ?Maine how come you're eating meat and veggies?" Yang asked him. " Well I am half fauns so I need to eat both." Maine answered as he finished his plate and looked at Surge who finished his second burger. " No matter what you surprise me Surge that you can eat two burgers." Maine said " Well I eat at the seventh heaven cafe a lot when I get out to eat lunch on summer break." Surge explained to him. "Come on guys lets go to the docks." Weiss said getting a questioning look from David " Why do you want to go there?" He asked Weiss. " What I feel like it is important to represent the school by going to see them is that not bad." She said trying not to say that she wants to spy on them. " She want to spy on the competition that is why" Blake said. " Reminds me of that Last story competition when someone spy on me and found out I am a corner and cover type who gets out to fight or goes long range." Surge said looking at Carolina who was the one who spied on him. " What are you looking at me for Surge?" She was sweating because she was spotted " I know it was your who spied on me." Surge said getting her to face fault at that." Ok then besides that lets look around." yang said as they walked they heard two officers talking and found a dust shop that was robbed and destroyed. " So what do you think of this third dust shop?" Said officer Burns. "I have no clue." Said officer Hayman as the two teams walked up. " Maybe it is the White Fang who need a lot of Dust." Said Burns as he started to write the report. "Excuse me sir can you tell me what happened here at the Dust shop I am weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust company." Weiss said to the him " Well miss it looks like the White Fang robbed and wrecked the place." He said to her as he walked away.t"Well that was not too hard to get the answer." Weiss said. "What form the cops it is not that hard with the right job aspect." Carolina said. " No not that the White Fang would steal Dust for no reason besides they are a bunch of filthy monsters." At that word Blake snapped. " No they are not monsters Weiss they are people just like us even fauns." Blake said trying to get Weiss to shut up and stop Maine from going meta on the heiress " No the are not the are a bunch of criminally insane fauns." Weiss said and at that Surge went behind Maine to hold him Back but He knew that he had a bunch of self control." Criminally insane no they are just misguided ok." Blake said adding fuel the fire. " Oh ok INSANE misguided fauns that should be put in jail." Weiss shot back " So what you are saying is that Maine, and Velvet should be in jail just because they are fauns. " Blake returned fire " Ok there are a few exceptions but still." That is when David had enough. " Weiss be quiet your acting like your should be in middle school and you should keep your thoughts to yourself ." He said . "Alright I will." She said Surge put his hand ion Blakes shoulder telling her to just drop it. "lets just go to the Dockyards." Carolina said after she saw that Blakes bow went down slightly when she got mad. " This is not over." Weiss said to Blake. As they got to the docks they found a ship already there when they heard something. " Hey get over here you no good stowaway." A dock worker said and the teams saw a blonde monkey fauns with a banana in hand. " You right on that on I am a great stowaway well thanks for the ride." The stranger said as he jumped off and ran to get up on a lamp post. " Hey you get off of that." Said officer Burns with his partner right be side him. thats when the stranger Jumped off and Ran past the teams but when he was passing Surge and Blake time seemed to slow down and he winked at her but he looked up only to meet a enraged look from her boyfriend that said ' You not better think about' and ran off. " After him." Weiss said running after the stranger when she turned the corner she ran into someone. " Where did he go." Weiss said not knowing she knocked someone down. " Uh Weiss." Yang said pointing to someone. when she followed where Yang was pointing at she was embarrassed "Salutations" Said the girl with a unnerving smile " High are your okay?"David asked her "Yes why?" She asked " uh would you like to get up?" Surge said to her. yes I would." She said as she flipped and sent the eight friends a step back. " My name is Penny it is a pleasure to meet you all." The now named Penny said to them. "High Penny "i'm Ruby"She said " I'm Blake" She said " Are you sure you didn't hit you head"?" Yang asked only for Blake to hit her " I mean, I'm Yang." She said "Surge" "David" "Maine" "Carolina" "And the fox sleeping on Blakes shoulder is Kyuubi" Surge said pointing at the woken up fox who was about to jump off. " Nice to meet your all" Penny said again " You already said that" Weiss said to her " you are right i did." Penny said back "Well later friend." Ruby said as they ran off "Now where did that fauns riff raff run off" Weiss said only to be interrupted by Penny who came out of nowhere "What did your call me." Penny said Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to call-" But Weiss was stopped by Penny as she reached for Ruby. "Not you, you ." She said referring to Ruby "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked which caused everyone to say no in different ways even the fox had to hid behind Weiss. "Yeah" Ruby said unsurely' Thats when Penny started talking about random stuff "Hey Weiss was I like this?" Ruby asked her. "No she seem to prepeared." Weiss said to her " Well we have to leave now by." Surge said trying to save his and everyone's sanity. As they left Weiss could not find the faunus. " Where did he go?" Weiss asked. " Hey do not look at me ok I my run on roof tops but not all the time." Surge said as he saw Weiss was going to look at him. "Fine lets just head back to Beacon." Weiss said defeated from Surges response.

At team RWBY's dorm room

As Ruby,Weiss,Yang, and Blake got into rest. "Well that was an eventful-" Yang started but Weiss interrupted her. " What the Hell is your Problem ?"Blake asked Weiss but she forgot that the window wis and and next door is COMS dorm and that Surge has enhanced hearing. "The better is what the White Fang's problem is! I'M simply stating a fact." Weiss said enraging Blake even further. Your Spoiled little bitch!" Blake yelled at her " How dare you talk to me like that? I am your teammate!" "YOUR are an ignorant,judgmental little girl." Blake said getting more enraged by the second. " Why in the would you say that?" Weiss asked " I do not know, maybe because you jubed an entire race based on the actions of ONE group.' Blake said "Yes one group how's done nothing but attack humanity for five years!" Weiss shot back at Blake " Frankly I do not see why this is causing such a problem." Weiss asked her This is the problem!" Blake shouted. your do realize that you're defending a group that is pure evil, and is dedicated to wiping us all out of existence?" weiss asked "There is no such thing as pure evil. It is because of people like you, people like Cardin, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" BLake said. " People like ME?! I'm a victim!"Weiss yelled stunning everyone in the room as she walked to the window but did not see the fox jump in and onto her but Ruby and Yang saw the fox looking pretty pissed of at Weiss for some reason " Oh shit" The sisters said quietly " You want to know why i despise the White fang?"Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus, even Maine? Because my family has been at war with the White Fang for years. As in ACTUAL bloodshed. They have targeted my grandfather's company for his Faunus workforces. My family's had a target painted on our backs since I was born. Board members, family friends...ever since I can remember, I've watched them disappear, even be executed. And ten months ago they stole an entire train full of dust. A TRAIN, and there were no survivors. Everyday my father would come home furious, and that didn't exactly make a very pleasant home life for me and my mother." Weiss said turning around to face Blake "Weiss I-" Ruby tried to warn her of the fox that is now thinking of kicking her in the back of the head but she was cut of. "NO!" She said as she looked at Blake " You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of thieves, liars, and murderers" Weiss said getting on blakes last nerves and the fox's too whois getting ready to kick her. Well maybe we got tired of being pushed around!" Blake had not meant to say it but her decision to keep it a secret eroded with her rage increasing as she got mad with the heiress, and when she realized it she adopted a look of fear...I…" with that she turned and ran as Weiss was going to say something back the fox kicked her so hard that she fell on the floor " What the hell Yang" Weiss said only to see a Pissed of vixxen in front of her being heled by Yang how saved her from another kick. What is the foxs problem?" she asked "She must have seen Surge getting sad so she came in to mad without your knowing and was waiting for the right time to kick." Ruby said " Why did you not tell me?" She asked " I was but your stoped me." Ruby said as Yang took the fox back. As she got to team COMS room Carolina was going to get the fox for surge but was stopped by Yang " Hey yang tanks for bring her over." She said. No problem I guessed that Surge was sad by the way she kicked Weiss hard." Yang said looking at Surge who looked sad to the point he is crying. "Well bye." Yang sad hoping that Surge gets better soon.

Team COMS room

After Yang drooped the fox Maine always knew that Weiss never trusted him but after seeing Surge he hoped that she is given a second chance and so did David who was given a note to give to her. " Hey Surge if you need to leave when Weiss start talking about her ok." Carolina said as she put the fox right beside him and saw the fox comfort him by jumping in his lap. He told them that Blake's a cat faunus and once was a part of the White Fang when they were peaceful.

Right after the fight and be for Weiss getting kicked in the head

As Blake ran she felt like telling Surge what happened but she thought that he might stop her. 

The next day

As team RWBY, and COMS sat to eat. I can not believe that we had a White Fang spy with us the whole time right there right in front of us." Weiss said not seeing that Surge wanted to tell her to Shut the fuck up. " Hey Weiss stop you're making Surge upset right now." David said seeing him getting ready to yell. "why should I?" Weiss asked forgetting that Surge heard her and Blakes fight. " Look at Surge Weiss there's your answer ." He said and when Weiss did she was surprised that he is crying. " Your heard us fight Surge did you?" Weiss asked and the answer was Surge leaving them But as he got up she saw that Surges eyes change color to a yellow red color. " Here Weiss this is for your." Carolina said giving her a note. 'Dear Bitch ass Weiss

If you are reading this then yes i heard your fight with Blake and guess what? I do not care If Blake was a part of the White Fang so if your are going to try to talk to me you better say you sorry to Blake cause your problem can not be fixed by complaining about them your have to think about how others feel heck I know you listened in to what I do to help the faunus but I also help the humans that are poor and need help them something with the faunus so you're better hope that we find Blake so your can make amends before you speak to me.

From Surge P.S I hope you're happy with your self.' and with that note Weiss felt like she should be more careful with her friends even with Maine and Surge. " Come on guys lets go look for Blake and Maine can your get Surge for me." Weiss said taking everyone by surprise but no matter what they did what she said

At Team COMS room

Surge is sitting on the bookshelf looking at the picture of him and Blake on their first date with Kyuubi right there with him. " Hey Surge how are you?" Maine asked as he came in to get him. " Oh hey Maine a little better why?" Surge said " Well we all are going to look for Blake and we need you and Kyuubi." as he said that both him and Kyuubi got up and ready to look for her and the reason why Kyuubi is coming along is because she has been with Blake from time to time over Christmas Break that she knew her scent by heart

At the air docks

As Surge and Maine got there finally because Surges mom stopped them and asked why he left. Maine told her why and she understood why. Come on you three we better get started Yang said to them as the got on

Thanks for the 430 views next Chapter shall be the last for now and next season I have a Team from someone on facebook from the RWBY page who gave permission to use show up I do not know when but they shall come in until then Bye Bye.


	12. Chapter 12 Harbor Fight

Chapter 12 Black and Red Part 3 the harbor fight

"Hey" normal talk

" **hey" Chaos voice **

" _**I will not die" Chaos thought**_

"_No not now" _ normal thought

**This is the last chapter for this Volume for that means is that I am waiting for a RWby oc team to be PM to me if you anyone that wants theirs to be in a crossover please tell them to pm them to me but for now let the build up for the first Chaos sime awakening begin**

In Vale

blake and Sun Are at the dockyard cafe talking so Blake told him of her past and how hard it was for her. "Wow now that is quite the story." Sun said as he took a sip of coffee cup looking at Blake waiting for her to counte. " After that Prof Ozpin found me he gave me a spot in his school to be a huntress there I met my Fiends, Ruby, Yang, Carolina, David, Maine, Jaune ,Nora ,Ren , Pyrrha, And -" When she was going to say Surges Name she started Crying because of what she did when she pulled out her gift from Surge. " Woh there kitty cat you alright their." Sun asked remembering that a male with red hair was really close to her and protective of her. Yeah Im fine it is just that I feel like I should of got to my boyfriend." Blake said trying not to say his name." He's the one with jet red hair and glowing cerulean eyes isn't he?" Sun asked her. "Yeah he is his name is Surge Valentine Goodwitch he is the first one to love me for who I am and hate me for being a faunus same with his pet fox Kyuubi she is cute but strong and stealthy like her leash saw a ninja." She said looking back up from the necklace. " Your left because of the girl with white hair." He said. Yeah but right now what I did must have hurt Surge so much." Blake said " I fucked up big time." Blake said to Sun " Come on lets go look for them they must be out looking for your." But what they did not see was Surge jumping from one building right be side them so he can get to the rest of the gang to tell them what he found out for Junior when he finished putting his men in a full body cast.

With Surge and friends

As Surge finished getting what he need he arrived with the rest in front of a shady company where they are getting info about Blake. "Hey guys what did your find out?" Surge asked scaring them as he got to them " We are waiting for wash right?" Maine said to Surge wondering if he does it from time to time " Hey Surge we are just waiting for David to come out you." Yang asked " Yeah i do I went by 7th Heaven and asked Tiffany if she saw Blake which she did she found her with the monkey faunus on the way to work by the docks." Surge said hoping that she is alright when out of no where David and a drunken man in orange came out the door. " And stay out or else Grif." Said a southern man "Sorry Grif that your got kicked out but I have a question for you and you better tell the truth got it." Was said right at Griff's aiming his gun right at his balls. " All right" he said sweating like crazy. " Have you seen this girl?" Wash asked showing him a picture of Blake. " Yeah there is no way I would miis and hot piece of ass." He said only to get kicked in the balls by Surge and later by the fox." I was going to warn you about her boyfriend is here but that helps to." Wash said and heard Sarge come out laughing at him."Hahahahahahahahaha now that is funny get kicked in the balls be a fox and someones boyfriend at the same time it must be monday already." He said going back in." I saw here at the docks this morning around 9 with a monkey faunus that is all I know." He said in a high pitched voice causing everyone to laugh. " Thanks Griff for the info." david said as left with the rest. " Well that helps solidify the info lets go."

At the docks

As everyone was there they started looking for her and shouted her name like a lost cat. Kyuubi kept on getting lost form some reason that they guessed the scent must be gone because of the morning dew." Well it is the same info like the last time." Surge started to lose hope. " Come on Surge will find her ok." Surge started to smile again thanks to the support. As they walked they bumped into penny who scared them. "Where did your come from Penny." Surge said holding his heart. " Well I learned that when a male and a female initiate the reproductive system when the male…" Penny started " Woh there not that far!the Surge Yelled trying to avoid the talk from Penny and for Rubys sake. "My apologies." Hey Penny I have a question for you." Yang asked " Why are your asking her for." jaune asked her. " Just watch." She said back " Your mean the cat faunus no I have not." Penny said getting confused looks but not from Team COMS " What do mean she always wears..a….bow" Jaune said finally getting what she said. " You knew about this Surge" Yang asked "Yes and the night of the fight I told the rest of my team." Surge said get the to nod. " No wait there is one place that we can go but at night the docks." David said pulling out his scroll " Why the docks. Weiss asked . "Because Weiss that the cops said the White Fang is behind the dust robbers. So that means that there is a dust ship coming in and in other words Blake must be heading there to see for herself to see." He said getting everyone to see what he is saying. "David your do know I have a shift there as a Chaser to make sure none is stolen right." Surge said getting him to look surprised " Well that explains why you sleepin on sunday." "Maine said impressed by the energy he has to stay awake for so long " Well than come on I know a good spot the lets us see the whole docks." Surge said getting his team to come.

A few hours ago

"Hey Blake I know where the White Fang is going to next the docks." Sun said getting her attention as they walked. " Are your sure." She asked him. " Yes when I was on the ship I heard a few crew men talk about huge shipment of dust coming in tonight. " Blake wanted to know how big because Surge is a chaser and that means she can see him apologize for running away. " How big is the shipment of dust." She asked " Huuuge shipment a transport ship tonight." Sun said " Alright lets go.

At the shipyard (night)

As they waited for Blake to arrive and the White Fang Carolina, Maine, David, Yang, and Weiss started to think on how Surge does not go crazy from this one job. " Man Surge this is boring and how do your stay awake." Yang asked only to see Surge have a 12 pack of amp with him. "Grab one it will help your stay awake and that is why I have my music playing on the speakers over here. " Surge said opening a can when out of nowhere he saw Blake and Sun show up. " Hey Blake isn't that your boyfriend over there?" SUn said seeing a pair of glowing eyes looking over in their direction. As Blake made contact with Surges eyes no words were spoken but the eyes said more than enough. Ok so where is the-" Maine asked when out of nowhere two bullshark airships came out of from said planes came out the White Fang along with non other than Roman Torchwick.. " That can not be right the White Fang with a human. " Blake said surprised that what she thought was true. " You knew all along didn't your?" Sun asked her." Yes I did I just denied it." And with that Blake went down the get behind Roman " Brothers of the White Fang." Blake said getting them to spot her as she took of her bow." Why are your doing this helping a human criminal out when we are trShe asked but Roman answered her " Hold up there kitty didn't you hear me and the White Fang are working together now and this is no small hist you see it is a lot bigger." He said getting Blake to look up and when she he fired Candy cane the get free. " Come on Blake needs help now." Carolina said do so they. Yang ran up to two White Fang Members and punched them to two each hard enough that they were knocked out. Weiss landed in the middle and used her glyphs to send three members into the air for Wash to shoot them in the arms and legs, Carolina fired her needlerss at multiple targets freezing them as she reload a fresh set in, Maine Maine Sliced a members rocket launcher as he landed and went to blasting him with barrage of grenades, And Surge he land in a small team as he got up he fired Cerberas at each of them in the knees and ran towards the last one and kicked him into a wall and he got stuck. As they fished the ran in to help blake out and when they got there he was surrounded. " I can see that I am in a big problem so lets call this a day and go our ways." Roman said. " Guys what do you think?" Maine asked. " NO need him to get paid so you're coming with me Roman." Surge said having his gun trained on him. Than from out of nowhere a weird looking helicopter come out of nowhere and of load strange soldiers and a woman. "Who the fuck are you guys ?" Surge said as he turned his head. " MY name is Rosso the Crimson and I am here to kill you Surge Valentin." At the sound of the everyone looked wide eyed at what was said in which Roman used to get away but a soldier grabbed. " Hey what are your doing?" Roman asked. " We are here to get your out now come with us." He said. " Well kids nice seeing you all and Chaser good luck next time." Roman said as he left. " Damn it he got away Surge said looking at him which was not a Smart move. When he looked away Rosso moved so fast the not even Ruby could see her and kicked Surge in to a pile of empty Barrels and they fell o n top of him. " Whit that Ruby Suwg her Scythe at her and missed. When Rosso landed Yang tried to punch her but her fist was caught and she was tossed the side like yesterdays trash. Weiss tried to freeze her but missed and the next thing she saw as a wooden box hit her in the face. Blake stood up a bit longer using her shadow clone semblance but when she saw a foot go to her side she went flying straight at the now recovering Yang. Carolina Fired her Dust but missed and hit the Ground next to weiis when she tried to reload she forgot about Weiss and Froze her. "Sorry Weiss." She said before getting punched in the stomach. David tried the shoot her But out of the blue she pulled out a weird gun blade and fired three tranquilizer

rounds and got him and Ruby. Maine tried to hit her with Brute shot but missed when Rosso got close he Punched her than he tried to cut her with the blade thats when she Jumped and kicked him on the arm and gave him a hairline fracture. As Ruby started to wake up she found Penny looking at her. " Penny what are your doing her." She asked I was around when I heard gun shots so is the woman your friend?" She said "NO Penny and she is too strong." Ruby warned her but she did not listen. : Do not worry Ruby I am combat ready." SHe said and Blades came out from her Back as She fought Rosso.

During the Fight With Rosso in Surge mind

**( Play Mental meta Meta)**

As Surge was unconscious he Heard a voice calling his name and it sounded like a demon " Who's there?" Surge asked looking for the source. **" look up Surge and You will see"** As Surge did what he was told what he found scared him it was What Blake told him what he looked from her nightmare. " Who are your?" Surge asked the demon. **" I'm Chaos and you are my bearer and the protector of this plant." **aid the now named Chaos as he landed on the ground " So what Happened.?" Surge asked Chaos as he looked a bit scared. ** " Do not fear me for we are one and the reason why you here is unknown but I can tell that you care for the cat faunus which is good but right now you and your friends are going to get killed I can help in getting that crazy woman to run and get to cops the get here all you have to do is concentrate and make a connection to my power and get a small amount once that is done wake up and stand a let it all out. But I warn you you will be tired." **As Chaos said that Surge did what he was told " Thanks for the help Chaos." Surge said after getting what he needed **" You're welcome Surge" **Chaos said as surge faded away

With the Fight between Penny and Rosso

As the fight continued nethire of them saw what was happening Surge Started to get up from the barrels. " Ok then here goes nothing." Surge said to himself. As everyone was distracted Surge built up the power of Chaos and with one powerful push he sent a wave of energy. " What the it can not be possible ." Rosso said to herself as she looked to her left she saw Surge in Chaos form in energy. What she did not know was the cops coming. When she heard the sirens she knew it was time to leave. : Well I would love the stay a little longer but I must leave by kids." Rosso said and she left as everyone got up they saw Surge standing for a while and then fell Weiss used a air glyph to catch Surge. " What the heck did that come from Surge Yang your and Ruby Know him better did this happen before?" Carolina asked as they got the Surge Blake put his head on her lap crying that he got hurt because of her running away " NO not really the only thing is that when he was on his way home via roof tops he jumped by accident in to power cables and lived and that is the only thing the we know." Ruby said looking at them " What the well he is lucky and we better tell the cops what happened and take Surge and Maine to the Beacon infirmary to get help come on guys." David said surprised like everyone else besides the two sisters of what they heard

After the fight

Sun left as he heard the cops coming and ran he knew when to run. What he did not know as that he was clipped by Rosso and was bleeding badly when he landed he felt pain in his leg and saw he was bleeding then he fainted in front of a tall muscular man with knee long silver hair and very long sword. "Well this is my second chance so I better help you out." He said as he pulled out his scroll he called someone " Hey Arithe get ready to heal I have some who is bleeding out." He said to her.

two days after the fight

ang was walking back to her Dorm room to get the fox ready to walk when she saw Maine there waiting for her with his arm in a cast. " Hey Maine how is your arm?" Yang asked as she got Kyuubi ready to walk Fine Yang but I have been thinking this just one big start for something and I told everyone this for War." Maine said as he walked with her I feel that you are right and Maine. " HEy Maine do your want to go out on a date with me to the movies?" Yang asked." Surge Yang when?" Maine asked surprised from the question.

With Surge

As Surge started to get up he found David left him a note just incase he woke up and it explain what happened to him and that he need to rest. As he got up he found Blake fast asleep on his chest with a few sniffles coming out and he saw that her eyes are red and puffy from crying. " Hey Blake wake up." Surge said waking her up and he was right she was crying a lot that when she saw him up she cried again "Blake do not dry I am not mad at you but please next time something like this happens again just come to me alright." Surge said looking into her eyes. " Ok surge but the ones who want your dead know where you are they will come and kill your when they get the chance." Blake said getting closer to kiss Surge. " I know but thats why I plan to get some people who owe me some equipment so I will be ready." Surge said and when surge and Blake kissed Wash came in to check up on Surge and stopped mid open and so that Surge and Blake are making out and walked out. When he left he Surge and Blake looked out the window and for once happy to see the evening sky and forget that everyone else was there but just the selves.

With Glynda and Ozpin

Glynda Smiled at the scene she is seeing. " Glynda I know that you're happy that Surge is up but your need to focus."

Qrow: Is surge ok

Ozpin" Yes and he is now closer with blake now and Yang is going out on a date with Maine.

Qrow:Good they He is good match for Yang but that woman is a problem and dangerous

Just joining S

S: Yes she is but with others like her they are unstoppable

Ozpin: How is the monkey faunus

S he is Fully healed but he might need to stronger same with the others.

Qrow: Will your and your team help out when the time comes.

S: Yes we will but for now we shall keep on trying to buy time.

Ozpin: thanks

S: You are welcome

In an unknown location

As roman started to get ready to leave her heard people come in. " Hello Roman where are you going?" Asked a woman " No where." He said. " Well by the looks of it your are planning to go somewhere." she said. " Fine yes I am because of what happened." Do not worry we have help now the ones that saved your and got three containers of dust for you took two for themselves but now they are our partners and they know to help us out and they will listen to your orders." With that three four figures appeared in the shadows

Roll credits

Thanks for the 400+ views guy I know the request for more oc rwby teams to come is asking much but i know from from facebook please like fave follow and be ready to read the next volume when it comes out for now by by.


	13. Chapter 13 Volume 2 introdutcion

Introduction to Volume 2

( Play time to say goodbye)

(Theres a point where it tips

Theres a point where it breaks

Theres a point where it bends

And a point we just can't take

Anymore)

Fly in view of Beacon from the sky with airships landing

Team COMS standing in front of the momal statute.

(Theres a line that we'll cross

And there's no return

Theres a time and a place

No bridges left to burn

Anymore)

Switch to COMS and the rest skydiving from the sky

trainsitchen to Prof Ozpin in his office than to Pyrrha standing with her eyes closed Jaune putting his hand on her shoulder with the rest standing be side her than to Prof Ozpin , Sephiroth standing be side with co

(We can't just wait with lives at stake

Until they think we're ready

Our enemies are gathering

The storm is growing deadly)

Switch to Pyrrha getting ready fight team CRDL Than all the Way with Cinder and the ones she is with walking away from a flaming building to the screen

(Now its time to say goodbye

To the things we loved

And the innocence of youth

How the time seemed to fly

From our carefree lives

And the solitude and peace we always knew)

Change to Team COMS standing a flash of light goes Surge has a new sword that is a fusion buster blade dual edge on his back Carolina wearing her RVB like armor and the rest the same on the ground Surges shadow change three times To chaos than to guillain finally to norma

l

(Theres a day when we'll fight

And we're not gonna fall

Theres a day when we'll stand

And a day when we won't crawl

Anymore)

The rest are found skydiving when they land they leave craters Surge is first on the look up his eyes turn red for a moment Switch to Pyrrha Finally fighting CRDL

(There's a moment in time

And there's no going back

When we're pushed too hard

And we won't hold our attack

Anymore)

Weiss and David Fight Emerald the switch to Maine and Yang Fighting Mercury The to Surge Fight Weiss- Hojo and Blake come out of no where to help

(We can't just cling to childish things

As evil just grows closer

Humanity's in jeopardy

This fight is far from over)

Cinder Sitting down looking up View of an airship leaving or landing

(Now its time to say goodbye

To the things we loved)

(And the innocence of youth

With a doubt in our minds

Why we chose this life

And at times we can't help wondering…)

Surge is on the ground looking up a sees a giant base from within the atlas area with a canon getting ready to fire Flashback of Vincent colliding with Omega and a flash of light goes off

(Were we born to fight and die?

Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Are we heroes keeping peace?

Or are we weapons?

Pointed at the enemy

So someone else can claim a victory?)

Switch to everyone getting ready for a fight At deepground including the White Fang Ciner and co Than finlay Surge up in the air in Chaos Form with unknown weapons in hand getting ready for one more fight

(Now its time to say goodbye

To the things we loved

And the innocence of youth

How the time seemed to fly

From our carefree lives

And the solitude and peace we always knew)

Rwby title fades in with Every Team Logo around it

Hope your like it I will be Re watching episode 1 to 4 or 5 to get the picture till then enjoy


	14. Chapter 14 Volume 2 food fight

Chapter 13 Food fight

At the Deepground Base

Cider Fall, and Roman is showing Roman to leader of the Deepground. "Roman you better not start acting up because his men are going to help you out with you heist and they are getting half your got that." Cider said as she Lead Roman to the leaders main room which looks like where you would place a recater in. "Alright so what is his name anyways?" Roman said but Weiss answered the question. " The name is Weiss and no not the heiress for I am not like her as your can see." Weiss said when he saw a confused look from Roman. " Ok well than My name is Roman Toucrhwick good sir and thanks for the resuce." Roman said to him getting an odd feeling like something is going to happen in the near future. " You are very welcome and You have already meet one of my elite men Rosso the Crimson so I will take you to meet the rest and do not worry we can be very helpful but I have found out something that has me worried now please look at the video feed." he said pointing at a screen that was nearby. " You see before you Rosso has almost taken out your problem now look at the pile of barrels." he said as the video zoomed and enhanced and they saw something that scared them the Chaser that was after Roman got up but his aura took the shape of a demon and sent out a powerful wave of energy and scared off Rosso. " What the fuck is that a frimm?" Cinder Said looking surprised of Chaos. " That is Chaos the main problem to my plans and the garden of what I need he has in his chest and dead. " he said getting them to look at him " Well I know someone who wants Revenge on someone so I think if I tell him this he can make the tratoiter of White Fang break and get it for your but the Problem is getting them away from their friends but i can the job done for you." Roman said referring to Adam. " Good Now let me take your the rest of my elite men oh and one may look young but she is truly nineteen years old."

At Beacon Cafeteria

Blake and the gang are eating lunch Surge is Surprise that he has a demon named Chaos with in him than he looked at Blake who had her notebook out. " Hey Blake what are your reading?" Surge asked her Kyuubi is with his mom seen she felt like have her near to walk. "Oh nothing Surge it is just some notes from last year that is all." Blake said closing her book right beside her was Yang who was eating grapes being thrown at her by Nora " Hey Surge wheres Kyuubi at?" Carolina asked ever since they found out one day last year of her cuddling with the fox they guessed she has a soft side for animals "She is walking with my mom She came by me when I was on my way to class and asked if she can walk her." He answered her. " Oh by the way where is Ruby?" Surge asked yang " I have no idea Surge she must be late." Yang said. Blake saw that Surge was reading report from work that got him confused. "Surge what's wrong?" She asked him " How is that even possible the Atlas military lost two meachs in one day and they want me, Carolina, Maine, and David to locate and destroy them what the fuck do they have worlds worst men in security setup or something." Surge said not looking to happy to explain that he is needed for work even though he is of duty. " I feel sorry for you Surge really I am." Weiss said now knowing that Surges mom will most likely kill him for this unwanted job. "Thanks Weiss." Surge said to her. " Hey Guys guess what?" udy said nearly giving Surge a heart attack " What is it Ruby." Yang said looking at Surge who took a sip of water. SUrge have your been playing five nights at freddy?" Yang asked him " No." He said back. " Ok then well I have been thinking in the light of things last year we should start things off with a big bang." Ruby said slamming down a binder that belongs to Weiss " Hey is that my binder?" Weiss asked looking at said thef. " I am not a crook." Ruby shot back. " Well I love to start of my year with a _Yang_." Yang said only to get a cheesecake to the face by Norar and a boo from Surge. " Yang just admit it your puns suck so much that you are not worth booing at." SUrge said which caused yang to retaliate by throwing food at him. But she forgot that Weiss was right in front and when she was throwing it the food which is a slice of pizza slipped out of her hand and hit Weiss in the head. " AH Yang you just got a headshot on Weiss." Maine said to Yang. " Weiss just think about this now." David said trying to calm her seen she is going to thrin 18 some time this year. And when she threw food back she hit Blake then all hell broke loose via a the biggest food fight of all time. The whole lunch room was empty but only three teams were left and somehow the room looks like a battle field with Nora on top of a big stack of tables. "Well this got out of hand real fast just because of one pun." Maine said as he was behind cover with a loaf of bread in hand. Your can say that again Maine." Surge said right beside him with french bread in both hands and swiss rolls next to him. " Surge next to do not boo Yang ever again." Carolina said with katcup bottles in hand " Yeah what she said." David said as he looked up to see the mess. " guys Justice shall be swift … Justice shall be served… Just will be served." Ruby said " Rahhhh" Weiss, Yang, Blake said in their battle cry "Charge!" Jaune Yelled out with his team yelling yeah. " Guys take them out!" Carolina said " Hell yeah" Surge, Maine, and David yelled out as they jumped out from cover. Surge grabbed two swiss rolls and threw them at Yang at the same time Nora threw water melons at her she punched some of them but got side swiped by Maine. Weiss used french bread and went after Surge who blocked and countered her than Pyrrha joined in. Ruby ended up Going against Maine and Ren David come out of nowhere with pancakes. " Your would use the food of the gods as a weapon you shall die." Nora said making him regret his choice of ammo Thats when she put a stick into a water melon and used it like a hammer. some how Jaune ended up going into a window as Sun nd his teammate are walking by. "Neptune I am telling you the truth this strange guy is stronger than he looks and his hair is silver man." Sun said not seeing Jaune. "I believe your man so this people you met what do they look like?" Well there is Blake She is pretty neat and the best part is she is a cat fauns so do not tell the rest of the team plus she has a boyfriend with this whole red,black, and white theme and the strange part is his eyes glow." Sun said the he told him about the rest. As the food fight went on only the couples were left standing. "Super food fight of love go! I call winner." Ruby said getting Surge distracted for Blake who has a chain link of sausage as a weapon. " Surge I will not go easy on your." Blake said give him a mischievous grin right after she disarmed him of his french bread roll. " Right back at ya my love." SUrge said grabbing a plates worth of swiss roll " Surge how much food does the school have?" Blake asked dodging the income roll." I have no idea Blake." he said back thats when she got surges arm. Yang Fought Maine With turkey gloves well he fought her with ribes. "Hey Maine where did your find those ribs" Yang asked when she threw a few punches at him. " I have no idea." He said back at her. Weiss stated using a where the hell did that sword fish come from. " Brings back those memories right Weiss." Wash asked her When he aimed stuffed custard at her " Do not remind me I get a headache every time." She said trying to forget. Surge decided to end his fight with Blake by wrapping her up with her own food weapon which Yang saw. " Kincky Surge very kinky."She said getting both of them to blush. When she ducked a strike from Maine and was getting ready to counter she saw a strand of her hair fall down . "For fuc-" Maine started to saw but he was falcon Punched by Yang throught the roof leaving a hole in the shape of his body. Right before Weiss and David fight everyone heard a all too familiar snap of wand crop. Thats when everyone but Maine who is still in the air looked at a very enraged Glynda Goodwitch For Surge a mother." Children food is for eating not for Playing." Glynda shouted getting their attention . " Wait wheres Maine?" Caroline asked Surge and Blake started to hear Maine scream and When he looked up he wished he has an umbrella right now/. " Why does god hate me why." Surge said Glynda was about to ask why he said that than out of nowhere Maine flattened Surge. " OW" Surge said weakly " I am ok." Maine said getting of Surge. Just drop it Glynda let them have their fun." Ozpin said coming in " But they are supposed to be the defenders of Remnant." She said back. " I know but this is the last chance at happiness they will get." He said when Glynda saw what he meant she could not help but smile at seeing Yang, Ruby, and Surge having fun again together like they did in the past right before Summer died. " When they walked out Sun was not noticing the very pissed Neptune. " That was awesome." Sun said to his partner who was soaked by soda and never saw a fox eating right from a plate in front of them. But what they did not know was someone was killed in vale.

That night in team COMS room

As Surge got out of the bath he was smiling at the fact that he finally got to see Ruby smile. " Hey Surge I have never seen your mom that mad before man that was scary." David said passing out water bottles to the rest. " I know that for sure." Surge said taking a sip " Hey Surge you live in Vale do your know some one he has info about the mech robbers?" Carolina asked. " Yeah but he is a criminal how owes me a lot of line because when his family was going to get killed they forgot about my payment." He said guessing they know them. " Hey Surge do feel like in the near future we will still be a team no matter what and stay with our loved ones too. "Maine asked him " I think so Maine but you know the future can be unpredictable." SUrge said knowing that something is coming but he is not to sure when. "Well than lets make a promise that when when graduate and look back we shall think of who far we came not as a team but as friends and say' that was not too hard' so shall we." Surge said looking at them. " Yeah i hear that." Carolina said and the rest agreed.

Deepground base

Weiss was walking to see the progress of the rebirth of Omega but stopped when he saw that the harvest is going too slow but what he saw in the video feed made him think if he was the only one that lived. "Roman did you bring the one who you talked about?" He asked him as he turned around. " Yes I did and thanks for getting the mechs for me and the dust." Roman said leading Adam in. " You are welcome and you must be Adam right?" Weiss said. " Yes I am so what do you want me to do sir?" Adam asked well showing respect to a partner of the White Fang. " Did you see the video of the fight at the dockyard?" He said to him. " Yes Weiss." Adam answered. " The boy in the red I want him dead and make sure you get something from his corpse it is in the right side of his chest and the one I am talking about is the one in the red, white, and black you got that?" Weiss asked him. " Yes sir as long as I get my revenge sir. But what color is it?" Adam said to him. " It is white." Weiss said.

Thanks for the 500+ visits and reads to my story I am trying my best to put things together but my Mom needs help in the house and please leave a review with no flames so tell next time bye bye.


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome the beacon

Chapter 14 Welcome to Beacon

The next day in the library

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are playing conquer the world with some in to it and the rest not really as they were not paying attention sun came out of nowhere with Neptune right behind." Hey guys long time no see." Sun said getting their attention " What the Sun what are your doing here?" Blake asked. I Just came by to see you guys and introduce my team Neptune here." He said pointing to his partner. " Hey there as Sun said my names Neptune." He said. " Hey Neptune My name is Ruby." She said with a cheerful look on. "Hello my name is Weiss." She said with a bow. " Hey the Names Blake." she said hoping that he does not hit on her. " So whos fox is that around your neck there beautiful." Neptune said looking at Blake. " Your do know I have a boyfriend right?" She asked him. " Oh sorry forgot about that." he said remembering that part from Sun. " The foxes name is Kyuubi and trust me when I say she will kick you where it hurts." Blake said remembering what happened to Cardin and his team. " Blake wheres Surge at any ways" Sun asked her. " He might be with his team practicing but they may have finished so they will be at their room I am planning to go see him right now." Blake said getting to take the fox back which moved a bit at the sudden movement. Same here I heard that they are planning on competing at the last story tournament so they are going to work together by playing with others only so lets go see them." Ruby said smiling. " Alright lets go see them anyways they must be getting ready." Weiss said wondering on how she has never seen David in that tournament.

In Prof Ozpins Office

Ozpin is sitting behind his chair when Glynda came in. " Prof Ozpin Prof Ironwood from Atlas is here to see your." She said leading him in. " Thank your Glynda and Ironwood do your have to bring your work with you I know your are a general of the Atlas military but still." Ozpin said looking at him. " Why did you report the missing meach in just know my son is off duty of work till summer break you now that and the same for his teammates too." She said a bit mad at that. " I know and I am sorry but the ones who did it are working with the White Fang." He said back hoping not to get her mad. "So Ozpin do your think your kids here are ready for a war that might come?" He asked him. " I hope that it does not come for I fear for them And with Surges darkest Past it might get worse." Ozpin said. " I understand but still he is the only one that has what those terrorist are looking for and he is our only hope to." He said before he turned around "yes he is but what will happen when he finds out his fate?" Ozpin asked him." No one knows." He said as he left the office.

At team COMS room

Surge was trying to snipe Carolina as she tried to get to him in the Battle arena an us moving get different arrows. " Surge stopping sniping me and fight me like a man." Carolina said trying to break surges concentration but could not." Man Carolina I can not believe that you are trying trying to get Surge while he is sniping your and the only time I seen him leave his post is to get ammo or the help out his team or heal." Yang said laughing at her face as she tried to get to Surge ever time as he plays a Zael in a full set of dragon armor full upgraded and beyond. " Blake kiss do something." Carolina said hoping for her help. " Your do know that he is listening to music right?" Blake asked as she saw him looking at the screen and killed her as her she was the last one left. " What he is." She asked surprised about that and looked at him smiling at her. " You would think to have asked me on how I hardly get killed in Assassin's Creed by now but no." Surge said and when he looked at Blake she looked like she was thinking about something. " Hey blake what's wrong?" He asked her " It is just that there is a war coming and look at each other we are acting like the fight in the docks never happened come on. We should be practicing getting ready for the war that is to come." Blake said looking at them. " Blake you should calm down because if you worry about something you will lose your sight at what is important. Trust me I maybe a Chaser and the same for my team you need to relax and not worry if you do that you shall not lose your sight and goal but also have the will to live on no matter what." Surge said getting their attention as he finished his speech which got everyone stunned at his words. " So Blake what will you do?"Weiss asked as she did a front flip on to a chair and pointed at her. " I guess you guys are right but we still need to help Team COMS out on their." Blake said. " She has a point so who is in?" Ruby asked and everyone raised their hands. "Sweet but I forgot my game at the library I will be back." Ruby said running out and she bump into someone by accident and fell over. " Sorry I did not see you there." Ruby said " It is alright hey can you tell us where our dorm room is?" Emerald asked Ruby " Sure down the hall at the end turn left." Ruby said "Thanks." She said to Ruby. " You are welcome." Ruby said before running off. So the three left walking to their room What they did not see was Surge looking at Cinder knowing that she was there and attacked Ruby one day. " Why do I feel like someone is looking at me. Cinder said to herself.

Here it is Next Chapter the Teams are change their outfits and find out who Surge knows Cinder and know that she attacked her till next time bye bye.


	16. Chapter 16 A minor Hiccup

Chapter 15 A minor hiccup

it was Saturday and Surge was getting ready and go out and get even with junior about something the robbery of the Meiches that Ironwood asked to be destroyed. Surge ended up on putting a red head band on, obsidian shin guards, and ivory white clawed arm guards that arm thin but thick . Carolina put on thick armor and a helmet with 20x bulletproof the armor is the same as Surges clothing. Maine and David's are the same but the colors of all three are their own Maines helmet is a bowl helmet. As they started to go meet up with team RWBY Maine saw surges aem light up on fire for a second. " Hey guys did your just see that?" Maine asked them. " Yeah Maine we did and his arm changed a bit from what it was to a grayish black color too." Carolina said wondering if Surge felt the fire. "Should we tell his mom about this?" Wash asked hoping that she might now on what is happening. " That is a good idea right before we leave we should tell her about what we saw." Carolina said as they walked out the their friends room.

At team RWBY's room

a few hours earlier Team RWBY got ready to go out but are now waiting for the other team to come over. " Ruby started to weary a white-grayish shirt with a sliver shoulder guard on the left side. Weiss is a white shirt and dress with black trimmings on it. Yangs is a brown short coat over a white shirt with transparent sides, short shorts with boots , long socks that connect to her Shorts. and a purple scarf that she got from Maine on their date on the started the wear a White Shirt that was open to show some upper cleavage but not to much, black pants , but she still kept it on her gift from Surge on no matter what her shoes are the same. "So What are we going to do?" Yang asked " I am going to ask my dad if anyone is sending dust to the White Fang." Weiss said as was scared by Ruby who jumped down from her bed. " Will I am going to ask someone if he help Roman." Yang said " I know of a White Fang recruitment place so I will go there and if anything goes wrong I will call for backup." Blake said " Hey Yang if you are going to junior so am I he owes me." Surge said as he came and and kissed blake behind her cat ears. " alright with me." She said as she has never seen Surge wear anything on him. Hey guys so where are the rest of your going?" Weiss asked them as they came in." Same place as Surge." Carolina said as she sat down. " Hey guys did your hear something?" Surge asked as he looked outside the window. " Like what?" Weiss asked him. " Someone is outside." Surge as Sun came out of the tree outside of team RWBY s room. " I hope youre no pervert or else." Surge, Maine, and Wash said at the same time. " No I am not." Sun said looking at three pissed off boyfriends. " But let me and my partner help out?" Sun said getting weird looks. " He is outside hanging on the side for his life." Sun said which got everyone in the room to look outside and saw Neptune on said side hanging. " Hey ca I came in?" He asked them. As they let him and Sun in thet desided to let them join in.

With Glynda

As Surge said he was going to get his motorcycle fenrer from his house Carolina, Maine, and David went to tell Miss Goodwitch about what they saw. " Hello Miss Goodwitch are your Here?" Maine asked. " Yes I am what's the matter.?" She said to them. " It is about Surge when we went to team RWBY's room his arm some how set it self on fire and changed color and he did not feel it are notice it." David said as he remembered what he saw about the sudden change. " It sounds like a apart of his aura is awakening and has showed itself to you guys." She said surprised about the sudden awakening of Gullan within Surge and hoped that he is incontrol. " What do you mean by that?" Maine asked her. " What i mean is that Surge is not from Remnant but from another dimension and trust me it is the truth he has another side that showed itself at the docks and it is a lot more powerful than we all think Please tell this to Team RWBY when they see the Gullan come out but not about the other half of him ok?" She said to them. " Alright we will plus if he needs help we will help him out and only tell him about that half and say his Semblance is truly awakening ok." Maine said. " Oh and one more thing gullan looks like a bigger version of the beowulf with no bone armor and use fire as the main way to attack from long range to cqb also shoot it from his mouth." Glynda said to them."Thanks for the extra info Mrss Goodwitch. " Carolina said as they left. " Was it really necessary to tell his friends about this." asked a man in a red trench coat who is reading a book called loveless. "Yes it was they are worried for him and so will his girlfriend over christmas break she had a nightmare and cried into his chest also the power that he let out is a sign Angeal." She said to him. "You are right about that and you made the right choice." He said and vanished in a green light.

In Vale square with Ruby

As Ruby walked to the Square she saw that Atlas Army was presenting their new robot to the people and listened to what Ironwood said but saw the Mech that was stolen in hologram form. " So those are stolen now I know what they look like good." Ruby said to herself. As Ruby studded the hologram she did not notice that Penny snuck up behind her. " Hello Ruby what are your doing here?" She asked her " Oh I am help my Friend out on something Penny why are you here?" Ruby asked her " I was looking for your Ruby." Penny said to than saw some of the guards look in her direction. " I have to run bye." Penny said then ran off. As she left Ruby chased after her to find out why. As Penny went into an alley Ruby is still on her tail trying to stop her but with no results so she grabbed her and jumped of a wall right into the street. " Crap what was i thinking." Ruby said as she saw a truck coming her way. Than Penny got up and stopped the truck with her hands destroying it like it was nothing. " Penny how did you do that?" RUdy asked her but then she ran off this time trying to hide her hands for some reason. " Penny what is wrong with you why are those people after your and what are you hiding?" Ruby asked her. " this is what I am hiding." Penny said showing Ruby that she is not human but robot that looks, talks, and act like one.

Here is the next Chapter I own nothing but the oc thanks for the support the one that is following and faved my story please tell your friends about this and thank your fave follow review but no flames just supportive review ok till next time bye bye!


	17. Chapter 17 paint the town

Chapter 16 painting the town

New speach "_**Hey**_" Gullan Surge

" Why are your robot Penny?" Ruby asked her looking at her hand. " I am the first synthetic Robot with a arua and semblance that is why those men are after me because my father feels like I am not ready to be announced yet." she said the her looking abit said. " Penny you are different from them you have a soul and free will that makes you special Penny. " Ruby said grabbing her hand. Thanks Ruby." Penny said be for she grabbed her and put her in the near by Dumpster. " " Penny what are your doing your can come with me to beacon to hide?" Ruby asked her. " Do not worry Ruby they are nice it is just that I do not want your to get in trouble." Penny said then turned around as Ruby stayed quite."Penny what are your doing out here you know your father will be worried for you." One of the atlas soldiers said to her " Are your hurt the other one asked as he came in. " Just a scratch She said to them showing them her hand "Came on Penny your father will want to see you." They said as she followed them

At Junior's Club

As Surge,Carolina, David, Maine, Yang, And neptuna drove the the dar Surge did a sharp turn so he does not have to do one for emergency that might come by them. Carolina's car was hummer like car that has tank armor on it and enough seats for a four man team two are taken by David and maine carolina as the driver. " Nice bike Surge is it custom made like mine?" Carolina said looking at him " Yes it is it is meant for very high speed chases and is able to take sharp turns without losing speed hell with the speed i just have to whip the bike around to go in reverse." Surge said sounding like it was nothing. Yang still tried to find out who made Surges bike from time to time. So they walked to the club entrance

With Blake and Sun at a White Fang recrutement site

" Ok this is the place." Blake said looking at the entrance of the site seeing two faunus enter.

"Are you sure that it is?" Sun asked only for Blake to give him a look that said 'I was a part of the white fang' and turned around. " Come on lets go." BLake said as they went in. " Mask why this?" SUn asked her as they grabbed one. " IF people treat us as monster then why not have the mask of grimm on." Blake said as she put hers on. " Fine than lets go."He said following blake. As they entered the room they found Roaman and someone else up on some boxes As the speech is going one Blake sees the mechs.

Back with the ones at Junior's club.

As the thugs got the place ready everyone heard two that are at the front screaming. " Boss she is her." One said as they closed the door. " Ok Yang what did you do?" SUrge asked as he saw them close the door. " I came in here a few months a go and trashed the place know if your excuse me I have a door to open." Yang said as punched the door scaring everyone inside even Junior " She is back is she?" He asked looking. " Yes" Said a thug as Yang entered she got a face full of guns and the di bear hid for his life and the mise started to skip. " So does this happen a lot." Neptuna asked " Put the guns down we are here for Junior." Surge said pointing Curberas in Hydra mod at them with Carolina, Maine, and David doing the same " Alright alright lets put the guns down." Junior said " Blonde what are you doing here?" He asked her scared " You still owe me a drink." SHe said dragging him. " And you owe me something and I am here to collect." Surge said as he followed them to the bar.

Back with Sun and Blake

As the speech finally stopped SUn and blake looked around trying not to get any unwanted attention on them " Ym blake what should we do? SUn asked her trying to act cool. " I do not know but we should think of something fast." She said

Back with Surge and co

" SO tell what happened to your men?" Yang asked him. " I do not know just that Roman hired some of them to help him out that is all." He said telling the truth. " They got arrestied after that got their ass's hand to them by a 15 year old girl at the dust till dawn shop robbery. " Surge said to him " What they did that is just embarrassing you guys here that." He yelled out. " SO tell who has stolen the atlas battle meech cause i need to now?" SUrge asked him looking serious "Ok it was a tresset group known as Deepground that did it but they got more than just the two a lot more and now they are working with the White Fang and Roman that is all I know." Junior said to him. " Thanks we are even now next time be ready for the payment." Surge walking off with Yang and the rest. "Hey Surge do you know hey that group is?" She asked him as the left. " I have no idea Yang." Surge said

Once more with Blake and Sun

Blake and Sun are trying to find a way out as the recruitment started they are trying to get out." Blake he is looking at us we should do something." Sun said to her looking at Roman and a young woman with two different hair colors looking at them " They are looking get suspicious." Sun said than Blake spotted a fuse box " They can not see in the Dark. " SHe said to him as she pulled out gamboul shourd and fire at the fuse box taking out the power. " Where did they go." One of the members asked " Come on lets go. " Blake said running to the window."Get them." Said a deepground soldier. " As they went for the meechs and chased after them Sun and Blake jumped out of the window as the ran out they went on top of the meechs running and jumping on the rooftops. " I am going to call for backup." Blake said to him while pulling out her Scroll and called everyone for help." Hey guys can you hear me.

Once more with Surge and co

at that time Surge and co , and Weiss who finished talking with her dad and Ruby who got out of the dumpster got out they got a call from Blake " Hey Guys we need -" Blake said but Sun stopped her " Help!" He yelled " Roman and this other guy are in some mechs and they are controlling them some how." Sun said while running. Where are your guys right now?" Yang asked only to hear them run by. " I think that was them?" Neptuna said pointing out the obvious. Yeah we got that." She said right when Surge hit the gas. " Mane that thing can go fast." Maine said looking at the peel out of the tire "We better catch up to him." Carolina said as they went after him to help along with Yang and Neptune right behind them. Sun and Blake managed to lead them on the highway. Surge went after the 2nd one with his team While Yang and the rest went after the other one. "Surge try to get on top of it." Carolina said while dodging flying cars " Easier said than done." Surge said now going backwards. " Surge your are going the wrong way." Maine said to him " Tried every time i turn around will you see and i keep on losing some speed every time." Surge said turning around again this time dodging the cars and went full speed. " Jump Surge and blast it." Carolina said still trying to get out of the why of the cars. That is when Surge a leap of faith on the Back a stabbed his Swords in and let loose every round he has in the chamber. " Man Surge has a quick trigger finger. " Maine try to get it off the road and heads up.' Carolina said as Surge was thrown off and then landed on his bike. Maine fired ice grenades right in front of it causing it to slip and fall of the bridge " Well know we can fight with a more said driving up . They all jumped down and landed right in front of it. " Guys we need a plan fast." David said looking at the target. " Surge smokescreen now." Carolina said to him. " On it." Surge said he shot the ground with ice bullets freezing it and fired fire shots next making a makeshift fog they all used to get around it Surge felt like something was coming out but he did not know what it was. Take out the laser as team rwby finished theirs they went to help team coms. Surge snipe one Carolina got the other. " Surge maine blast and Slash." She yelled Surge went to cut the legs while Maine fired shot at the head. Just as it tried to crush Surge he jumped up and made one final slash and ran out of the way. " David freeze the arm Surge cut it off." Carolina shouted and help out at freezing the arm, Surge ran up and cut the arm with maines help. " Thats it eat missiles your brat." Said the deepground soldier and fired a barrage of missiles at them. " Guys heads up." Surge yelled at them." Carolina run." Maine yelled at her ( MEet the monster start playing.) Maine Rushes in to tank the blast while that happen Surge tried to jump on it again but as that happen he got crushed in to the support beam of the Bridge " Surge no!" Blake yelled out." Wait we did tell your guys at what is happening to him remember. "Oh yeah that is right." As Surge touched the ground a purple ring went around Surge and he transformed to a beowulf looking monster wearing Surges coat like a quilt with grayish white skin and head is in the shape of a beowulf. " Is that still Surge?" Ruby asked " Yeah that is." Maine said looking at him "well at least his hair is the same just a bit longer." As they watched they saw the hand catch the mechs fist with his hands on fire. " What the his hand just set it self on fire there." Yang said surprised from what she saw. "_** Hey asshole are you sure you can bet me now in that hunk of junk?" **_ Surge said to him in a scary growl filled voice. as the Mech tried to punch him the only thing he hit is nothing but air." Wait where did he go?" Yang asked as they him vanish into thin air " Wait right behind him. "Weiss asked as she noticed him jump above the mech and rip of the other arm ." What heck is surge know." Blake asked looking a bit scared of him. " It is alright he is in control Blake." Carolina said to they watched Surge thrown a metal meltting punch at the mech and the polit rolled out and slide to the rest. " Surge walked off to them and looked at them. "_** your are going to jail**_." Surge said to him. "_** What is wrong with my voice." **_ He asked them " Surge your aura true ability is awakening." Blake said to him. " as they talked the soldier ran away to a bullhorn and left. " Well they sure made our plan fall apart." Weiss said starting to snicker and got bug the chirpp at her. " I am trying.: Weiss " dont you mean shatter." Surge said back to normal which caused blake to laugh. " I get know." Blake said kissing him. "Hey guys where is sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked looking at them

at the ramen stand

"So do your think they will come and get us." neptune asked Sun " Maybe if they remember" Sun said "You right on that one." He said eating some raman.

I own nothing by the oc so please like fav, and follow to stay up to date till next time bye bye.


	18. Chapter 18 extercurrecular

Chapter 17 Extracurricular

Two days later

Right before Pyrrha went down to sparra against Team CDRL was caught picking on Velvet once more so Glynda che add Kyuubi. " Mrss Nokios is it alright if Kyuubi helps you out Because team CRDL has yet to learn to show respect to others no matter what they are?" She asked her. " Sure thing prof Goodwitch and maybe this time they learn to stop." Pyrraha said looking at her as she got ready to fight them seeing to fox walk beside her. "Ready girl?" She asked looking at the fox who gave her a nod meaning 'yes i am time to bring the pain trian' and as they got out she went in too the shadows. As Pyrrha and Kyuubi they waited for the signal to start the match. ' you guys ready" Glynda asked all six of them. they all gave here a node and waited. " Begin!" Glynda yelled at them. thats when CDRL rushed Pyrrha byt they did not see the fox kick danil on the back causeing him to fall dwon which helped Pyrrha block an attacj from Cardin." Dovel what happened to your?" Rusal asked looking at him than looked back only to see ais nose set of paw hit his noise. " What the heck was that." He asked looking around the arna. " Rusal get you head in the game." Cardin said to him as Lark went after Pyrrha. As lark struck and missed Pyrraha shed saw the fox running and Cardin is where she is go to strike. thats when Laruk saw what was attacking them from the Shadows. " Cardin look out behind the fox." Laurk said a bit to late secne the fox nailed him in the family jewils so hard he scream like a girl.

At the stands

When everyone heard that and saw it happen everyone laughed at him for the Girly scream he made. " Hey emeralad remind me to never get that fox mad?" Mercuy sad to her after he got up from laughing " Surce thing man who ever owns that fax must have taught her wel." She said wipeing some tiears off. " That is my Kyuubi she is going to get nice peice of red meat." Surge said with pride in his voice sacring Emrald and Mercury. " Your own that fox man i feel sorry for him what did he and his team do?" they picked on a Faunus so they got karma in the form of a fox. " He said to them than look at Blake who was laughing.

Back to the fight

As the was nearly finished Cardin look up trying to find the fox hoping not to get hit in the nuts

" Thats it Guys look at for the fox and garud you self and do not hit it." He said only to see Laurk get hit in the guts. " Man that fox is out for us guys becareful." Cardin said as that kept on going Glynda saw that it was time to stop the spara. " OK ended matach." Glynda said stoping them from fighting and the fox from going to prevent them from haveing kids. " What the heck why did your let the fox fight us with her?" he asked still trying to figure out what he deservided. " You and your tema were caught once again showing deesrespect to other students so you got what you need a good beating and until you learn your leason this will keep on happening." she said looking at him as the fox got tossed to surge and landed in surges lap. " Nice Kyuubi you are getting i a nice peice of red meat to night." As that happened Mercuyr went down to fight Pyrraha next. " Hey Surge are you going to resiver a tuxido for the ball?" Wash asked as he remembered about the dance." Yeah I will right after school what about you Maine the same?" Surge asked " Yeah I am." Maine said looking at him as they waited for the matach to end. Well I can say this about Emrald you partners fighting stlye is uqice in a way." Surge said to her she rolled her eyes at him. " Surge so is yours is to comding hand to hand with you guns and you free flow with your swords." Yanf said to him." Yang your makeing his ego to big stop." Blake said not looking up from her book. " Well it looks like Mercury holding back in this fight. " SUrge said getting Emralds attetion "What do your mean by that?" SHe asked scared if they got cataught by him. " What I mean is that his fight style is meant to kill and the looks of his weapon that is the base and he is not useing." SUrge said sealing his swspesion of her and Mercury. 'Shit he figuered us out.' Emearld thoguht to herself. " End match" Glynda said to them As everyone started to leave blake looked at Surge thinking if he is alright everysince the atlas mech fight. " Hey Surge your did see my drees right your better find one that matchs it ok." Blake said looking at him. " I will Blake trust me." Surge said kissing her. As they left Emrald told Mercury that he got caught. Chill he will never figure out that we are working with the White Fang and Deep-ground ok." He said silently. " Hey Carolina who are your dateing any ways?" Surge asked her. " Some I now he is a childhood friend his name is James he is the only one without a team he is going to be transfered to us today and I call him York." She said to them. " Well since school ended we btter go and get them ready for us ok and Carolina can your Give Kyuubi red meat." Surge said to her. "Sure thing. " Thanks." He said back.

In vale

The boys found a tux story as they walked for a few miuntes. " SO surge where did your get the ifo from cause when we enterd Junoirs club they all pissed themselives." Yark asked looking at the tuxes " OK FromJunoir but his mean forgot that I was owes a faver so I put them in a body cast." Surge said to him which he nooded to. " Hey Maine did you find one. " Surge asked him. " Yeah Yang said she is going in a white ball gown so I found a Tuxes with white mixed in you guys." He asked back " I found one with light blue." Same here but with Purple in it that and it waist band to go with it." As they Paid and got pic of them Selives in them form their girlfriends they got some thing to eat and went back and paid 400 lien for the tuxes which iis worth it. " Do your think the girls will be happy?" Maine asked a bit nerves. " I think so this is our fiirst time with them at a dance." David said. " Same here that and for me I have no danceing skills. " Surge said embersed about that. " SUrge ask your mom for help." He said to him. " OK I will but pleas do not tell wnyone about this even Blake?" Surge asked them. "Sure thing man. " David said as they entered the airship for Beacon.

At team RWBYs Dorm

As the Girls finihed getting ready for bed Blake saw something green outside in the court yard. " Hey guys look out side." BLake said getting them to do what she said " Wha the what was that green light. " Weiss asked " I have no idea but lets get somesleep. " Ruby said going back to bed.

In team COMS room

as the boys got back from tuxs shopping they found a fith bed and saw the some inside the room." Hey Carolina we are bac.". Maine said as they entered the room seeing the transferred temmate. " Hey guys this is my boyfriend James Jame this is my team Maine,David,Surge and the fox belongs to Surge her name is Kyuubi and beweary she can fight. " She said laughing at the sparring match. " Nice to meet you guys and you too Kyuubi."

at Cinders room

As she sewwed something together." Cinder we have aproblem Surge found us out just by looking at Mercury who was holding back bye just looking at him." She said looking at him while he acted look nothing happened. " So he did what will he do?" He said acting like nothing happened. " did you think that he is not the Chaser we are soppse to not get caught from I heard that he has two unqie fighting styles hand to hand gun cqb and bladed free flow he can possable take you down." She said " relax he is being hunted down and so is his girlfriend ok so lets have some fun ok and Mercury do be carefull next time." " She said looking at him. " Yes mama." He said as he went back to reading his comic book and Cinder went back to sewing.

Here is the next chapter hope you like I own nothing but the


	19. Chapter 19 Burning candle

Chapter 18 Burning a candle

It is the day of the dance and everyone is getting ready team RWBY told their friends to get what they need and when they come back the can take car of the rest. Ruby is just sitting at a table looking sad. " Hey Ruby which dress?" Weiss asked " They are all the same." She said in a sad voice. " What no they are not and what is wrong with you she said. Kyuubi came in through the opened door to be with the girls then she saw Ruby and went over to comfort her. " It is blake I am not sure if she will go to the dance with Surge." RUby said looking at her Yang Heard that and decided to go talk to her about this. " I will talk to here." SHe said walking off after get things set for team COMS to take over.

With team COMSS

The boys of the team just finished getting their tuxes and their hair cut. Hey Surge did your ask your mom for help yet?" Carolina asked him. " I did yesterday and she helped." He said as they walked back " Hey Surge I am meaning to ask have you ever got defeated once?" York asked him and everyone looked at him " Yeah that yes close to the end of the semester we all got taken down like nothing. This crazy lady just came out of a helicopter and beat the shit out of us she even broke Maines arm and sent Surge into a pile of barrels after that she saw something and ran." Wash said to him trying to forget what happened to them at the docks. " Sorry that I asked that guys I had no idea." Delta what time is it?" " He asked getting confused looks from Surge,Maine, and David. " Oh sorry Delta is my ai Controlled scroll." He said getting the time. " It is currently 12:30 PM James and it is nice to make your acquaintances." said the green glowing AI. "Nice to meet you to." They said back to the AI as they entered the airship to head back.

Back at the ball location

As team COMSS entered they found it was nearly finished and all that was left was the wiring. " COme on guys let get this done fast to get ready for the dance." Surge said to them as he went to double check the equpment and found everything there. Surge is everything there if not we betterget the rest?" York asked. " Yeah they are all here lets get started than." He said hooking things up.

WIth Blake

Blake went to the Library to get on the computer to look at something when all of the sudden a red dot appeared right in front of her and like a cat she followed to Yang. " Yang did you do this to make fun of me being a cat if so please stop." She said to her. " No I need to tell you something about me and Ruby and why Surge became a Chaser." Yang said to her with a serious look. OK tell me" Blake said back. " I will but here it is some for your to hear ok." She said to her.

back with team COMSS

As they nearly finished Surge felt like it was time to tell his team on why he became a chaser in the first place. " GUys can I tell you something?" Surge asked them. " SUrge thing man tell us. " York asked as he help Carolina with the amps. " Have you ever wander and why I became a Chaser in the first place?" He asked them which got them thinking they all knew why each other became one but not Surge. " Yeah why did you become one?" Maine asked him " I become to keep Yang and Ruby happy no matter what ever since the death of their mother well for Yang stepmom. Her name is Summer Rose she did one day. But Yangs real mom left her one day so Yang went to get some sort of clue and when she did she took Ruby with her only to be attacked by beowulf's when they were about the get killed their uncle saved them his name is Qrow Rose." Surge said with sadness in his voice." Holy shit so thats why so they never have to be sad man that is a good reason." Carolina said to him" GUys please do not tell Yang this ok to her it is a very touchy spot and only me and a few know this ok." Surge said " You got it." Maine said as they all finished as went to get ready. " Thanks guys." Surge said " Your welcome." Wash said back.

With Yang and Blake

After Yang finished telling the truth." Yang I never knew that but still I am not sure if I should go." Blake said to her. " Blake this is not about you it is about everyone Surge never got in a relationship in his life at signal because of what happened he needs someone to make him happy and that someone is you Blake." Yang said to her with a smile. " Yang I am happy with him and all but what if he gets hurt?" Blake asked her. " He will not trust even if Roman came here right now he will try his best to make Surge you are right trust me know come on we got to get ready for the ball." Yang said walking away.

out sound of the ball.

Blake is outside waiting for Surge to come and take her. "Surge where are your?" SHe asked herself only to see a pair of arms wrap her into a hug. " Hey blake your look lovely right now ." Surge said to her when she turned around she found him in a every fancey tuxes matching her dress " You are not bad your self Surge." Yang said as she kissed him on the lips. " Thanks my little kitty cat." Surge said to her making her blush." Stop Surge." She said to him with a slight laugh in her voice. " As they walked in they found Yang and Kyuubi who is helping her out at the front. " Wow Surge you sure know how to dress up for a dance Surge." She said " Have a good time you two." She said to them as they started to dance" Ruby are you not going to dance?" Ozpin asked them as he walked up to her. " No not really I have no real experience at danceing. " SHe said. " You do know that gives your the real good time to know on how to work together that and Surge asked his mom for help. " Ozpin said to her. "True that and a good way to twist a ankle." She said back. " Fair enough he said as Glynda came in to see her son dancing with a smile on." He is really happy he is now." She said as Emerald and mercury came in. " Hello there are you two her for the party?" Yang asked " We are here too have a fun time at the dance Emerald said which cause the fox to look at her with a suspicious look that a fox can give.

Here is the next chapter as your know I own nothing but the oc and thanks for the 700+ views please like fave and follow till next bye bye.


	20. Chapter 20 Dance Dance Infiltration

Chapter 19 Dance dance infiltration

everyone the dance started having a fun time even for a certain couple as they danced Blake saw that Surge is hiding something from her. " Srge why are your so nervous?" She asked him smiling cause she is have a great time. " Well it is that this is my first time dancing in my life. " He said to her getting her to giggle a bit at that. " What you are telling me is that your can not dance at all but you are right now?" she asked him while they danced he felt like she might laugh at him. "I asked my mom yesterday to teach me." He said blushing a bit from telling her that he has no skills at danceing. " Thats fine Surge I was following your lead just to tell the truth." She said to him. " Want to take a break and brnik some punch?" He asked her" Sure thing Surge.

At the computer tower of Beacon

As the Atlas guard started to talk they did not see someone walk past them and knock them out. " That was to easy." Cinder said as she walked off but the fox started to walk with a camera on her collar above her head who took a picture of the crime that and she had one of cinder being the one who did it. " Why do i feel like i have a been discovered by a fox." She said out loud as she finished taking the rest of the guards.

Back at the dance

As the dance went on Maine and Yang looked at everyone."Man this turned out good huh Maine?" She asked him as they looked from above on the balcony. " Yeah but where is the fox she has to take a photo of those two together he said in time for the fox to show up. " Hey Kyuubi what took you so long?" He asked looking at her. "Go on take some pics of those two." He said which she did using her tail and being very careful not to get her fur and ears in the way. She practiced by taking some pics of Cinder. " So Surge have your ever been looking at the world?" Blake asked after taking a sip "Yeah I have it helps me relax." He said to her than he heard something outside that got him wondering something. " Blake I feel like someone is not here." He said " It is just your imagination Surge just calm down the Dance is almost over she Said while they looked at team JNPR dance with how did Jaune get in a dress dancing to a song. " Why is Jaune in a dress?" Surge asked looking to this. " No better question is how did he get one?" BLake asked laughing. " Lets leave him be Blake the and get ready to leave this the last song I guess and Yang planned this out without me knowing and it worked he said as they danced one more time.

Back with Cinder

As she finished taking out the rest of the guards and was about to hack Beacons Mainframe when she heard the elevator come on up which got her confused. " I Better get this done first and then get back to work.." She said as she got her bow and arrows ready which is a hybrid kifines and when she fired she heard nothing but metal and saw a giant ass sword in front of her and saw a blonde with a neutral face come in. " If I were your I would give up right now." He said with no emotions. " Well make me big boy or is that sword of your compensating for something. " She said as she fired at him but what got her surprised was that he lifted and blocked all of her arrows with the sword and when they hit the arrows broke. " What the how is that possible to move that fast with a sword the big and heavy." She said getting ready to attack with shards and hopefully hit him this time. But this time he separated his sword and got another one which looks like a sword with the handle stuck to the back and hollow where it is. " What the hell is that weapon of yours ?" She asked " It is known as a fusion sword and the more sword that it is compatible with it the strong it gets. " He said looking at her." Tell me one thing what is your name?" She asked him looking at his glowing eyes. " My name is CLoud Strife and the ones who are helping you should not be trusted." He said as he shielded himself from her attack. " You will not get help I have someone down on the floor getting ready to kill those kids how are a thorn to my side." she said as Gearl Ironwood came in a found him looking at noone.

Outside

As everyone started to walk back to their dorms Surge was looking at the pic of him and Blake when he found something that got him thinking. " Hey guys who is this girl?" He asked getting them to look at the pic. " That is cinder fall but why is that here and what is she dressed in?" Yang asked looking at the pic just as Surges mom came in and saw this. " It looks like she was going somewhere but where. " She said scaring them " Well surge got to the next pic." SHe said to him. " Ok." He said and when they did that got them running. " She is at the computer room we better stop her fast she said as everyone summoned their weapons and ran after they got out of their prom clothes. " What the who is that and is he looking at us." Glynda said as he ran at them. " As the unknown ran at them everyone fired at them but nothing stopped him." Crap move." York yelled as he fired his dust energy swords blades at him " As they moved Surge found a sword right in front of him as Blake landed right beside him and found a note. " Surge someone left this for you and your better use it." She said after she read the note. "Ok." As he ran everyone looked at the sword you can even hear their jaws drop and hit the floor at the size and how Surge is lifting the weapon. " Where did he get that and how is he lifting the giant ass sword?" Yang said looking at it. " Yang that is not just a sword it has others with in it as if they are meant to be one and can be separated." Ruby said as she got a better look at it. " What." Everyone said at the same time. As Surge got close he swung the sword at the man who blocked him but Surge tisted to get the other side and hit him with the tip cutting of some armor. " Who are your and why are your here?" Surge asked him but got no answer from him and rolled out of the way then shot him right where the armor is missing. " Ok then if your will not tell me then tell me this where did your come from?" He asked him " I come from Atlas but not from the school or military." he answered " Ok then but whose?" Surge said as he ducked. " Deep-ground. " He said aimed for the other side but hit nothing As tried to look for Surge he felt nothing but cold steel go through him as he looked back he saw something not Surge but the Chaos and the sword itself look more like a giant flaming Butcher knife then a sword." What the Surge you just killed him why?" Yang asked some what scared but still knowing that sometime. " I know that but if he kept it up i would have died." Surge said looking at them. " Good point Surge be more desrect Ruby said. " Ok but still who left this here?" Surge said looking at the blade(s). " Guys there was a note on it" Blake said handing it over. " What does it say?" Yang asked" It said that this sword is going to be useful in the future and that your have friends in high places and within the shadows. " Blake said. " Did it say from whom?" Wash asked her. " It did not but the intailes are C.S and thats all" Blake said. " Say are your going to name it?" Glynda asked him" Yeah I will But what name?" Surge said looking at it "How about Destruction." Yang said " No what about last resort." Blake said which everyone though is a good idea " Now the sheath is left?" Surge said only for Blake to hand it over. " I found right beside me when I landed. " She said " Looks strong enough to hold it." HE said he put it on and sheathed the sword. " yeah it is strong. " He said as the walked off trying to figure out who is this C.S person.

Here it is sorry that I made the dance short replacing Ruby fighting Cinder with Cloud Strife hope your like on how Surge got his new weapon so plz like,fav,follow, and Review and I might be slow on the updates cause of work a till next time bye bye


	21. Chapter 21 The fox is What!

Chapter 20 The fox is what?!

**To anyone who is wondering on how I am updating fast here is my answer time I have a lot of free time off and before work ok plus this is a filler chapter.**

The next week after prom and the fight and Surge getting a new weapon everyone has noticed that Kyuubi acting strange as in she has been protcitive for no reason and at times she has growled at Female Faunuses even at Blake and she has been eating more than she normally eats. " Hey Surge did you see how your fox has been acting up a lot." Carolina said while they waited for team JNPR, and RWBY Kyuubi was walking off to who knows where. " Hey Blake how is your hand?" Surge asked her as he saw the scare. " A lot better but still glad she has her rabies shot so thats fine but still she is acting weird." she said to him while looking at her hand. " I better take the fox to the vet tomorrow but right now lets get to class since tomorrow is saturday. " SUrge said as they walked to class

At lunch

As the teams at lunch Surge saw that Kyuubi has eaten two plates worth of food a lot of water which got him thinking that she might be sick or something else but no matter what he is going to take her for a check up. to see what is wrong. " Hey Surge you better find out fast because she looks a bit fat right now and it does not look good. " Yang said to him as they all saw how fat she is In know than the last 8 months. " I see your point there yang she seem a bit fat. " He said only to get hit by a thrown t-bone from the one of the plates. " Ouch oh come on i get hit by food and not Yang that is just plain evil." He whined as everyone laughed at him even Delta Yorks A.I Phone Partner. " Come on Surge we better get going to class. " Carolina said to him.

That Night

At night Surge noticed that Kyuubi is now sleeping on the floor so he decided to move her bed. " hey Surge are you sure that she should be on the floor know instead of on the bed with you." David said as he saw this. " No not right now she needs to be on the floor so she can save her strength. " Surge said as they got read to sleep. " Good point." Maine said looking at the now sleeping fox. " Well night guys." Carolina said as she went to sleep." Night." The rest said boing the same thing. As time went and everyone slept Kyuubi got up and opened the door a left with no one knowing for some unknown reason. Delta saw this and guessed that the fox is pregnant for the way she was acting and left to give birth.

Saturday Morning

As the sun rose and everyone got up to get ready for the day. " Hey kyuubi your up?" Surge asked but got no reply from the fox. " Thats odd she normal answers me right away. " Surge said looking at his friends confused." Are sure surge that she is here?" Maine asked him as he saw the bed is empty by the look of it. " Your better ask Ruby if Kyuubi is with them." Carolina said to him. " Ok I will ask them." He said as he was about to leave the girls are outside waiting for them and yang punched him in the face when she was going to knock on the door. " Is this karma for me just because I called my pet fox fat. " SUrge said while rubbing his nose. " Sorry Surge but are you guys ready to eat. " Yang asked them but saw the fox is missing. " Hey where is Kyuubi at?" Ruby asked looking at the fox bed. " I have no clue Ruby I was going to ask if she is with yall. " Surge said looking at her. " NO she is not." Weiss asked getting worried for the fox. " I better visit my mom then after we eat. " Surge said as they walked to the lunch room.

In Glyndas ClassRoom

As Surge entered his mom classroom she was working on paperwork when he came in. " Hey mom can I ask you something." He asked her as he entered. and walked down the stairs to see her. " SUre thing Surge." She said to him glad she gets to get distracted from all of the work. " Have your seen Kyuubi lately cause she was not in my room this morning?" He asked her " No surge and now that your said that she has attacked Faunus females for nine months even Blake which has me worried. " She said to him. " Same here mom but I was going to take her to the vet but she was in my room this morning so that is why I came to ask if your have seen her. " He said as he went to leave. " Thanks mom But I better go look for her." He said as he went to the door. " You are welcome Surge.' SHe said.

Out in the courtyard

As Surge caught up with the gang he heard Something off in the distance which got him scanning the area to find the source of the sound. " Hey Surge did you hear something too?" Blake said as her cat ears twitched " Yeah I did Blake and it sounded like a baby animal crying for its mom or food." Surge said. " Well we better look for it than." Weiss said getting up and soon the rest joined in. " Ok then if your find the source yell out where you are. " Jaune said getting everyone to nod at that. As they started to look around Surge found something weird blood as if something was start to give birth or finished. " I found blood ." Surge yelled out. " I found cloth that has be ripped up." Yang said. " I found torn paper." Ruby said and the rest was the same. but no blood. " Hey guys this may be a bad time but Delta found something out about the fox behavior." York said as everyone got to the two than out of nowhere the crying was loud and close enough that they all went to see it is coming from a bush. " What the." Everyone said as they got close and looked what it was they found Kyuubi with a litter of kits with her with what they found with her. " Aww they are so cute." Ruby, Nora, and Yang said looking at the kits. The rest were stunned by the sudden surprise of this even Surge then Delta said the one thing that put the final nail in the coffin. " It looks like the fox was pregnant ." Which caused Surge to freeze up at this. Wow Surge it looks like you an uncle to the kits huh. " Blake said but she got no answer from him. " Hey Surge are you alright?" She asked when Surge fainted everyone looked at him." So who wants to get his mom and the rest get something to put the fox and her kits in ok."Carolina said

Back with Glynda

As She finished her work and got ready to leave she found Yang outside her room waiting.  
" Yang what happened?" Glynda asked." Well Surge fainted after we found Kyuubi and it is hard to tell you what caused him to." Yang said to her. : Well you better take me to him." SHe said a bit scared. " Ok follow me."Yang said walking of.

Back with the fainted Surge who is being tended to be Blake

As Yang an Glynda got there she found That everyone had something that is meant to carry a mother fox and her kits and to keep them warm."So what caused him to faint?" Glynda asked them " The answer is in the bush and trust me you may faint at what your find Mrs Goodwitch." Weiss warned her as soon as she saw what caused him to she said one thing I am a grandmother to a litter of kits." She said just as she fainted. " We better take them to the med building with the kits." carolina said

In the med building

As they got in and the doc is in he asked what happened and got the answer and so what caused them to faint. As they started to get up Surge looked around thinking that it is a dream at the same time his mom did." That was a weird dream." Surge said and his mom agreed with that. " Uh Surge that was no dream it is real Kyuubi is a mother." Wash said to him shocking him to the core. " Great so that means I better get some items for them." Surge said as he got up and saw that they are cute. " So that means we better take them to our room a leave the door some what opened or the window." SUrge said to them and Carolina thought that the window thing is a good idea on some days. " The windows yes but not the door and if it rains they stay closed. " Carolina said. " Fine with me." Surge said and the rest noded in agreement. " But who will watch over them and help kyuubi out?"Blake asked " I am Sure I can get a teacher to do it. " Glynda said " Ok that settles that lets head back to our rooms it is getting late." Ruby said and they went back they a family with them and went to sleep.

**as you know I do not own anything but the oc so please fav,follow, and reviw no flames till next time bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22 Names and the Pet sitter

Chapter 21 Names and the pet sitter

**Here is another filler Chapter hope your enjoy it**

As the next came everyone went to eat breakfast and started to wonder who is going to watch over Kyuubi and her kits. " Well surge congrats on being an uncle." Yang said to him only to see him face down at the memory. " To soon Yang to soon." Maine said to his girlfriend how forgot the it happened yesterday. " Oh right I forgot that." Yang said feeling stupid for that question. So who is going to pet sit them while we are gone for classes and on missions." Blake said as they left to go name the kits and some how nora ended up with pancakes as they left to go to Team COMS room.

In team COMS room

As the teams got back they found Kyuubi feeding her Kits " Well look whos awake. " Weiss said as they saw the kits and the mother up and being fed. as they sat down they started to think of names for the kits some good some bad. " No yang we are not going to name one of them demon even if you bribe me to it shall be a no." Surge said as nora petted one gentle as to not harm it and get a mom to attack her after a while they came up with the list of names. " So do we have a list of names right and they are organized." Delta said popping out the list as follows. "As you see the girls names are Angel, Iris,Katara, and LIly boys are Rodo, Momo, Fluffy, and Pancakes. " The A.I said as they saw the list. " We better sort them out first then give them names." Blake said as she sat in Surges lap . " Good point lets see the sex." Surge said as he got the first one. " Ok this one is a girl." He said about the kit with a brown and white mix. " Ok this one is a boy." Pyrrha said about the kit with the same fur color of his mom. " This one with red and Brown is a girl." Carolina said " Well this one is pure white and a girl." Blake said " This one is pure brown and a boy." Ruby said. "Ok so we have three girls and two boys." Weiss asked trying not the not to go into cute furry mode which is not helping " Ok this one is a boy the one with a light brown fur cut." Yang said "the light brown red mix is a girl." Wash said looking at the kit " So that means the last one the tan colored kit is a boy" Ren said looking at it. " One than the pure white is Angel." York said and they scratched that name of for the girls. "Brown and White is Katara." Yang said. " Same as mother fox is Rodo." Maine said taking another name of for the boys. " this one looks more like a pancake." Nora said about the tan one. " Okay the light brown red mix is LIly." the pure brown is Momo." Weiss said. "The Brown red Iris." Blake said. " The last one is Fluffy which the light brown one" Jaune said as the looked at the girls Angel Iris, Katara, and Lily and the boys Momo, Rodo, Pancakes, and Fluffy. So Surge who is watching over the them and bring food to the mom?" Carolina said " My mom said she will call me when she finds a teacher who will do it. " He said just in time as he got a call from his mother. As they waited for Surge to get off the phone the rest help move the cables that are in the room to be safer for the kits and moved any thing have from them and made sure that they will not move. As Surge got off he saw that the room is changed for the better. " So Surge who is going to pet sit them?" Weiss asked. " Prof Oobleck is senic my mom told him what happened and he agreed to do and it also gave him the chance to get some time out of class and away from paper work and he is going to come by to see them so he knows what they look like. " He said just in time as Said prof came in to view. " So this are the kits the came into this world yesterday they sure are cute." He said looking at them while being mindful of the mother thats is when he saw the names and saw the pic the of kits along with lines to each of the names to their respective kits. " Ok thanks for showing me the list. " He said as he walked out as normal as he can. " You are welcome." Surge shouted back. After the whole day of getting the room changed mines the Help of Surge since he was on the phone with his mom they all dicede to get ready to sleep for class the next day and Surge sent his mom a copy of the note to his mom via email so she knows them and went to sleep.

**Hope your enjoyed the filler Chapter which is connected to the one before if your got confused about which kit got which name please read the part of the gender sorting and take notes and write down the names please and remeber I own nothing but oc so fav,follow, review but NO FLAMES got it just helpful reviews will be good till next time bye bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 rescue mission

Chapter 22 Rescue mission

Two days after the dirth of Kyuiubis kits and the day after they got named at night a fight started between Cinder Fall and Kat Muramasa for some reason. "Tell me girl where is the living weapon named the Emerald sword hidden?!" Cinder yelled at her. "Why do you want the weapon?" Kat asked back wonder on why the want her. "It is to get rid of this school and the students who are stopping my plan from advancing." She said and saw a surprised look on Kats face. "Wait you are the living weapon are you girl." She said getting the point the she is. "Good thing I got you tired ok boys take her back to base and make sure that she does not get free." She said as the White Fang Deep –Solders as they knocked her out and put her in a nearby bull shark. As they got in and left Cinder did not see someone in the shadows Zack Fair saw this and gave porf Ozpin a report on what happened and they chose to send a team to rescue Kat and bring her back.

The Next Day

As teams RWBY and COMSS got ready to go the Prof Ozpins office to see what the mission he has for them. "Hey Surge did you get someone to pet sit Kyuubi and her kids cause this might take a few days?" Carolina asked him. "Yeah I got team JNPR to do it and I left a list for them and two books on how to take care of Foxes for Jaune and Nora to read." He said as Blake looked at him as they entered the elevator "Wait you have a two books on how to raise a fox?" She asked him as the got out. "Yes I do" He said back. "Good you are all here." He said as they stand waiting to hear what the Mission is about. : The Mission is a rescue mission who was kidnapped last night by the White Fang and their helpers from a base." He said getting them to look at him as if they are going to say 'you want us no Ruby take a life at her age' at him. What will happen to Ruby's mental state if she kills someone?" Surge asked him. "I know that she might not want to and when she does you will help her understand that some time a life of someone who is evil must be taken to make the world a better place." He said to Surge as he hoped that she will be given comfort. "Ok I will but who is the Kidnapped Person?" Surge asked him. "Her name is Kat Muramasa." He said to them. "OK Blake do you know where she might be taken to?" Maine asked her trying to see if she knows where. "I might know where there is a base out in the winter forest hidden in the mountain but that is the only place I know." She said to him as they listened to her "We are going to need winter gear. " Weiss said as they went off to get ready right before Surges mom stopped them. "Surge who is going to take care of Kyuubi and the kits?" Glynda asked him. "I got team JNPR and I told them to move them to their room." He said back. "Ok just wanted to know." She said.

With team JNPR

As they got word from Surge to pet sit they thought it would be good and it can help them understand and learn on how to raise a baby." SO Surge said he lift a list and two books for us and also said to move them to our room." Jaune said as they went to pick them up. " Ok Kyuubi ready with the kits to come on over Pyrraha asked and she got a nod as the kit are placed in a box as Ren went pick up the list and books. "Come on lets go. "Jaune said just when he heard Cardin yell at him which caused the kits to cry and the mother to get pissed off at Cardin for what he did. "Hello loser what cha got their thing from COMSS room you thief." He said just in time to see the fox jump of a wall an give him a beating of the life time and it was not pretty at all and he will be having nightmares from said beating." Serves you right." Pyrraha said as they finished the transfer

With the times on the Airship

As the teams got ready and prepped for the winter part of remnant. "I feel so proud right now that I do not know why." He said check his ammo levels and putting on his winter gear as the rest did the same Blake looked at him. "Why is that surge?" She asked him "that is the thing I have no clue." He said as she went to doors when they hear that they are arriving at the landing zone. "Ok we know what to do guys if need do and be careful to the ones that it is going to your first time and Surge Gillian form if need and use Last resort as a shield an good thing you trained to use it." Carolina said to him and saw that on smile that can make think if he is insane his phantom smile which it is called. "You scare us sometimes Surge. " Yang said. "I know and it is the only way I know it is working." He said back as they got out and walked to the base and saw the walls lined with guards as they checked for anything. "Ok Surge go to the side get in and clear out the outside and remember what to use if the Mechs are here to go it and wreck house and Yang when we get in help him the same with Maine." She said and they said people looked at her and no started the plan to get in. Surge ran to the far left and then climbed up the rest watched through binoculars and heard through the com system of what Surge saw "Ok just like Carolina said the outside is lined with guards and the wall has snipers and spot lights ok time to get started." He said as he got ready for the fight.

(Play Fragments the to danger line)

As he saw this he got the smile back on just in time to hear one of them scream out what he saw. "Shit the." He said just as three bullets went in his head. This got the snipers to look at him give everyone the signal to go Ruby saw that Surge just went thought them so fast that she found him at the far right and the snipers just fell and land in the snow. "Wow that is fast." Ruby said as she saw him jump down and hear guns firing and screams and for some reason a guy saying not my balls and scream like a girl just as he died. "Man I would hate to be them." York said as they got in and saw the chaos of Surge and the plan was set in motion As Yang got hit from time to time which made her stronger Maine being the tank that he is and Surge being the Feared Phantom and shooting down the chopper with his Cerberus guns and then throwing last resort to a mech slicing it in half like it was nothing Yang wrecked on by punching it Maine ripped out the pilot an crushed his neck then blasted some White Fang men to smithereens and Surge picked up his blade. "Surge you are crazy you know that but the tactic is smart." Carolina said as she set some on fire. "I know and trust me when I saw the best defense is the best offence." He said as he used one as a meat shield and then fired a lighting round at a nearby water. "We are nearly finished just one more left and he is about to sound the alarm." Ruby said looking at him and shot him which caused her hope she got him in time. "Did I get him?" She asked. "Yes you did ruby and good thing we can get this done much more easily now." David said as they walked to the door and Delta opened the door without setting the alarm. "Ok let's get the info on where she is and get out Surge you are on right Ruby middle, Yang rear, Everyone else cover if needed." Caroline said the they took the formation as the continued Surge from time to time did stealth kills and so did Blake to help him out. "Ok she is just in the next room." The A.I said as the the Chasers got in to breaching point a waited to break the door in." Read Guys Carolina said when they did the two guards on the other side of the door really close were crushed by the force of the door and the rest were not so lucky but still as they got in they found her. "Are you Kat Muramasa?" Weiss asked her after the lock was shot by David "Yes I am and you guys are?" She said back a bit scared from what she saw them do and see two guards beside the door be crushed. We are teams RWBY and COMSS and sorry for what you saw my team COMSS are Chasers." Ruby said for her and Carolina doing the same telling Kat what her team is. "Thanks for getting to me. " Kat said as they got ready to leave (Music stop for now)

Back with the Pet sitter

As the day came to an end and every teacher thought one thing for Cardin he needs to learn that being a bully will and upcoming back as Karma in his Case the fox which he now has Night mares and needs counseling. "That was funny to watch him cry like a baby and scram for mercy so then know we better get the blanket to keep them warm and the window open for the kits to sleep soundly." Yeah but just think of how they will be in the future guys." Ren said as he finished putting the kits with their mom as they went to sleep after the team finished their homework.

(Resume songs) Back with the teams

As they started to get back out Surge got the feeling that someone he knew is waiting for them.

"I got a bad feeling." He said as they got out he saw what he feared his rival Jet stream Sam. "What are you doing her Sam?" Surge asked as everyone looked back a forth as they thought one thing.' Are they going to kill each other?' They thought as the saw both give an evil smirk. "I was hired to keep this place safe but it looks like I have to get you out of the way first Phantom." He said getting ready for the fight.

(Play the only thing I know)

As everyone saw the two look at each other they ran feeling that this is going to be a chaotic fight by the looks of it. Sam got into the murdering sword stance while Surge got into his free flow stance which has be upgraded to be more powerful thanks to Last resort. "Come on Surge let's dance." He said while walking to him slowly only to see Surge throw Last Resort at him. "That is all you." He started only to see a Surge rush him with his shottanas aimed at his hand only to block the attack. "You are to slow Surge can you not see it?" He said only to see him struggling to win and saw that he has changed. "That is new Surge you have never gotten one what is it?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "Shut up traitor you shall never find out!" he yelled back. "You know me I will find out." Sam said as he jumped back only to see a fire ball be chucked at him. "What the this is new." He said as soon as the fire ball was deflected from his face." You have changed Surge." He said. **"Yeah so what at least I have a reason to." ** Surge said back as he fired a fire ball from his mouth and ran after it to get Sam of guard and nail him. "Nice try but it will not work a." He started but got a fist engulfed punch to the face as he went skidding and set gas on fire." Fine then lets end this." He said getting ready for one last strike. Surge did the same with Last resort somewhat powerful with the sword part the helps it with the back edge in his right hand. "Fine with me come on." Surge Said running at Sam who did the Sam. Blake saw this a got scared that her boyfriend might die in front of her eyes. As the two reached each other everyone saw a three lines of blue. "What just happen?" Yang asked looking at the two swordsmen stand right where they are. Just as she asked Sam fell down dead as they saw his blood on the ground from where he was standing.

(Song ends)

as Surge walked to everyone he saw that Ruby was close to having a mantel problem from what she did and saw. "Ruby come her I have to tell you something about the right and wrong about killing humans and Faunus." He said as they entered the air ship. "Ok." She said walking to him. "Ruby there are times when you have to kill people but not all the time the ones that kill the innocent but you should never do that to the innocent cause that does not make you any better trust me it is best not to kill them but if need to kill the guilt then do it but also if they are need alive aim for the legs and remember Ruby." Surge said comforting her so she does not cry for what she did. "Ok Surge thanks." She said when she went back to yang who looked at him. "Thanks Surge for helping her out." Yang said to him. "You're welcome Yang." He said to her. "Surge you act more like a father." Blake said only to find her boyfriend pet her under her chin which made her purr. "Did Blake just purr?" Weiss asked as everyone looked at her. "Surge why did you do that?" Blake asked him. "Sorry my love I could not resist to hear your lovely purr." He said looking at her. "You are lucky that I love Surge." Blake said as she placed her head on his shoulder as they were on the way going back with Kat who saw them as friends. As they got back Surge found his mom waiting for them which has him in fear for what happened. "Surge you are not in trouble but you should be happy Kyuubi has now given Cardin nightmares and he said he shall never mistreat anyone ever again." She said to them as they fished reporting in. "Well that explains why I felt so proud. " He said to his mom as they went back to their dorm rooms

**Hope you liked it sorry it took so long Pease fav an follow and Comment or review and remember no flames till next time bye bye. And I own nothing just the oc.**


	24. Chapter 24 Special Delivery and Missions

Chapter 23 Special delivery and missions

**Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy also I have a bleach and Bayonetta cross over it is good but now let's deign**

It was the next day and Surge along with Ruby has been called up to Ozpins office for some reason. "I am telling you they are in the south east if we send the army we can wipe them out even the chasers can." Ironwood said pointing out a problem there "What you are saying is you want send the flag bearer and no scouts" Surge said as he and Ruby. "He has a point you send the scouts and you know why they are there." Ozpin said backing up Surge." Fine but now to why you two are here Surge you said her name is Cinder how you know her name. "Glynda asked him. " She was chaser but went rouge just like jet stream same who I killed during the rescue mission for Kat Muramasa when we got her out of the base he was waiting for us." He said and that got Ironwood and the rest looking at him even Ruby "You two are ex partners am I right?" Ozpin asked him yes." Surge said "Me and your mom faced her when the robed Dust till dawn." Ruby said surprised from hearing this. "Ok then do not let whatever was spoken leave this room even to your team and Plus Surge Chasers have to be with teams who want to take higher year missions be it one chaser or more so be ready." Ozpin said as Surge and Ruby left "Ok and mom check you scroll I sent a message on the way here." He said as he entered the elevator. ." Come Ruby we better get to our team mates and get ready for the assembly" He said to her as they got out and walked.

With Ozpin and the rest

As they left Glynda checked her scroll and saw the message say that Zwein is going to be at beacon for a while with Ruby and Yang as he needs them to watch over him as he goes on a mission. "Ok then know that it is clear who we are facing what should we do next. "Ironwood asked then out of nowhere Glynda said one thing that if her son was close he would yell at her. "Well you are saying we should show them we mean bussnise like two professors show power by musereaing their dicks." She said and the two men in the office looked at her with a wtf look." Ok then moving on we should at list send a team to see if it is true and the Cinder has the power to use dust and aura this is bad." Ozpin said to them. "Yes but we must be ready for anything." Glynda said as the left to the assembly hall for the assembly." Ozpin said as they left.

At team Rwbys Room with COMMS

As team COMMS finished get what they got from the mail which is for Carolina got more ammo and a cd drive so she can play DVD Maine got a sub weapon which is a mine machine gun, David got a new set of clothing and the rest did to, Surge got Kyuubi a bigger bed, himself a sheath or what looks like one and a game informer came to for him York got a new gun.. "Well guys this is start for us to get missions so who's ready?" Carolina asked them. "I think we all are so Guys what you got in the mail." Surge asked them with a baffle bag over one shoulder as he petted Blake again." Me and Ruby got mail from dad." Yang said as ruby speed burst to yang trying to get the mail. When Yang shook it out has is that even possible a dog as the rest looked at it." Is that-"Surge started but Ruby finished it by saying. "Zwein as she and yang looked at him with pure happiness. Everyone jumped but Blake she jumped right on to Ruby's bed "well who sent it?" Weiss asked looking at the two. " Let me see 'dear yang and Ruby I will be gone for a few days so I sent you Zwein to take care of him so I sent him and all the food he needs so take care love Tai Yong' well that is good." Yang said looking at ruby who was cuddling the dog "does he all ways do that?" Weiss asked. "Yeah he does things like this all the time." Yang said back. The dog or your dad?" Bake asked "So what you are telling me is that this mangling dirty little mutt is going to stay with us forever." She said as she was mad then ended with a cute baby talk looking at Zwein. Keep him away from my stuff." Blake said "You can sleep at our room till he goes back the Yang and Ruby's dad my mom well understand." He said just in time for the first years to be called for the assembly after word Ruby left the dog with a can and plate full of dog food for him to eat.

At the assembly hall

As every first year got the their spot Surge put his bag down and went with his team to get close to the stage for when they get called up "As you all know that we teach you to be ready for the world but also on how to be yourself as colors we help you out on being who you are and what you are not and as such we shall let you shadow a hunters man or Chasers but right now well team COMMS please came up to the stage." Ozpin asked as every student got looked at the stage they saw team COMMS with all of them present with their weapons and their badges which are projected holographic above them and their rank." If you want to take a higher year Mission please ask them and they will help you out but also if things get out of hand let them handle the problem." He said as holo mission post come out of the floor and the teams went to see what they want while others asked the chaser team what the can help out with and got a good answer from the team members of team COMMS " Well what should we take?" Ruby asked "Something easy like search and destroy." Weiss said as they got to the post that has the search and destroy on it. "Hum Quadrant five has a lot of grim and it is in the south east how about there?" Ruby asked them "Sure why not. As that was said Ruby picked it and typed her team name and then was asked to put in a chaser name. "Hey Surge do you want to help us out?" Blake asked him as he came by them. "Sure if it helps you guys out but you still need to shadow a hunter to for that mission." He said to them as he put on his name which is accepted and so was team RWBY

Outside of the hall

As the five went out they Glynda stooped them a told RWBY the she will watch over the dog and that Blake can stay at tam COMMS room and share a bed with Surge. " Hey look team coco is back." Said a student as the two teams crossed each other. "Hey Velvet who are you." Surge asked her. "Fine Yatsuhashi kept me safe and you guys?" She said "I became an uncle." Surge said to her." How did that happen?" She asked. "Kyuubi was pregnant." Surge said. "That explains a lot well I got to go bye." She said as she left. Let's see who the Huntsmen we have to shadow. When they got to the area they have to be to their surprise Prof Obleck was their Huntsman the four have to shadow even while they Shadow Surge. " Hello you four are you ready for any adventure he asked them.

**Here is the next Chapter hope you liked it as you know I own nothing but I own the OC Surge till next time bye bye.**


End file.
